leave us in pieces, scattered everywhere'
by Pendragonsgirls
Summary: Merlin and Arthur have been together for 20 years, Arthur a lawyer, Merlin his assistant, life is good, they have a 14 year old daughter Sophia, and they are happy, but is all that about to change when Uther comes on the scene. crap summary, please read!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter one**

"I hate you Dad, you make my life miserable on pupose!" Sophia yelled and slammed the door behind her,"What happened to the days when i was Mi-Mi" Merlin said rolling his eyes

"Oy Mi-Mi, what you done this time?" He heard with a slight chuckle from behind him, he turned round to see Arthur stood in the doorway. "I haven't done anything!" Merlin snapped, Arthur rolled his eyes and drank some more of his tea. "I was joking Merlin, don't get on the defensive" Arthur said to Merlin and yawned "What was wrong with her?" "Usual Saturday Morning things, Her room wasn't tidied like she promised, she hates us cause she never sees us, I wouldn't give her some money to go shopping with because of the fact her room wasn't clean" Merlin rambled and Arthur raised his hand "Okay, i kind of get it ... I don't know what's going on with her attitude at the moment, other than her turning 14 and well and truly being a teenager"

_Merlin and Arthur had been together for about 20 years by now, they met in Camelot when they were 17 and 18, they got together soon after, Arthur was studying Law at that point, but only in his first year at Camelot university. 6 years together they adopted Sophia, she was only a few weeks old, they loved her more than they could ever explain, she was growing up Sophia had always called Arthur 'Daddy' and Merlin 'Mi-Mi' as a simple way of differentiating. Only 6 months ago on Sophia's 14th birthday they had to tell her the bad news that they were moving to Northern England, That day had been one big explosion in the Emrys-Pendragon house, Sophia had so many friends in Camelot and sat in the living room refusing to move, go to school or eat until they promised they wouldn't move. In the end Arthur and Merlin had to pack everything for her as she refused and almost had to drag her to the North._

Arthur and Merlin both had the day off which was quite easy to do, Arthur was a lawyer quite high in the firm and Merlin was Arthur's PA, if he had a day off he basically told Merlin he had it off too. It made booking holidays a lot easier for them were looking through the piles of post they had gotten during the week and put on the side not being bothered or having time to read, under alll the post there was a leaflet:

Lothian High school's year 9's

... Present ...

Rocky Horror

28th October from 7pm

in the main hall.

We hope to see you there.

Tickets available from the Head of Year, Mr Edwards.

"Merl, Since when were they allowed to do Rocky Horror in school?" Arthur said after reading the leaflet "I beg your pardon?" Merlin said taking the leaflet off him "They will of had to have a permission slip to do that surely, if she forged my signature again i will quite literally kill her"

"Please don't say you would kill my little angel" Arthur said looking at Merlin with a look only he and Merlin knew "Angel? Seriously ... she used to be an Angel, she has turned to the dark side" Merlin laughed "I think i will let you have a word with her when she comes back about this, she already hates me today" Arthur looked at Merlin and saw the defeated fed up look on his face, Arthur put a hand on Merlin's arm "She does love you, you know that don't you Merl" Arthur said trying to reassure him of the truth "Doesn't feel like it sometimes, you get Daddy i love you, all the time and i get Dad i hate you ... most of the time" Merlin snapped kicking the coffee table "Don't be getting worked up" Arthur smiled at him then picked up some more mail, it was almost like he remembered something as he added a few moments later "besides my father is coming to see us today don't forget, don't let him see you getting defeated, he always did think it would be too much for us raising a child" Arthur sighed knowing how much Merlin hated visits from Uther, who loved to pull apart their whole life, them being together, their choice to raise a child, even though Uther did love Sophia like a real grandchild, and all their other life choices, moving to the north, he especially didn't like that they chose to live in such a small house, he didn't understand the need when Arthur had so much money anyway.

They finished sorting their mail and then spent half their morning lazing on the sofa, Arthur sat one side, Merlin the other, watching bad TV. Arthur must of been drifting off to sleep cause the next thing he knew happened was the front door slam shut which made him jump. "I'm home Daddies" Sophia shouted "She sounds in a good mood" Arthur yawned sitting up just as Sophia walked in the living room "Hey Daddy, Hey Mi-Mi, i love you both" Sophia said smiling and hugging them both

"What do you want?" Arthur laughed "Nothing, just Grandad Uther is coming and i know how much Grandad Uther coming upsets you both" Sophia explained "It doesn't ... what makes you think it upsets us?" Merlin asked looking over at Arthur "Well, you both act all weird while he is here, then when he is gone you spend about a week afterwards reminding one another that you love each other, whereas if Grandma Hunith comes, i get money and shopping trips" Sophia said and grinned

Arthur rubbed a hand over his face paying perticular attention to how tired his eyes were

"Arthur go to bed, you had a shattering week at work, Me and Sophia will sort for your father coming this afternoon, Won't we Sophia" Merlin said it pretty much being no question for Arthur.

"Yer, we will" Sophia answered

Arthur woke up 2 hours later to the smell of bacon from downstairs, he would of gone to investigate but his body wouldn't let him move, their was no arguing or shouting so he stayed where he was.

Downstairs Merlin and Sophia were making Dinner for them all ... "Brown sauce or Ketchup for Daddy?" Sophia asked "Brown sauce" Merlin answered not turning round from keeping an eye on the bacon Sophia picked up the brown sauce and turned it upside down and more brown sauce fell out of the bottle than intended, she mimed 'shit' ... She looked behind her and saw her Dad watching the bacon, she picked up bottle and took the lid off completley got the knife and scraped some of the brown sauce back into the bottle, putting the lid back on just as Merlin turned round.

"Done" Merlin said and put some bacon in each sandwich, they put them onto plates and went upstairs quietly, and into Merlin and Arthur's room. Arthur turned his head to see Merlin and Sophia walk in and sit down on the bed. "We brought you a sandwich Daddy" Sophia said "Aww thanks you two" Arthur said his voice suddenly very croaky sitting up "Well, what's going on with my voice?"

"Don't tell me you are coming down with that cold i had" Merlin suddenly panicked "That's all we need this weekend" "It's fine, it's only a cold, that's something he can't blame you for"

"He will try though" Merlin laughed.

They ate their sandwich and Sophia told them about some new dances she had learnt which is when Arthur remembered about Rocky Horror "Sophia, Did we get a permission slip for you doing Rocky Horror?" Arthur asked "Er Yer! like 2 weeks into autumn term, you didn't look, you just signed it, i did try and explain but you said yer sure sophia we'll sign it, didn't even look and just signed" Sophia defended "You know we are going to give you the benefit of the doubt"

"Ok, but you did sign it, honestly, it's when you were getting all wound up from a case so you weren't even fussed about me, either of you" Sophia said sounding almost hurt

Merlin and Arthur were sat in their room watching TV with Sophia when they heard the doorbell.

Merlin looked at Arthur sudden look of panic on his face "The house is a tip, we never cleaned up"

"Merlin, calm, Sophia, go let your Grandad in and distract him somehow" Arthur said, Sophia jumped up and ran downstairs, Arthur and Merlin got up and ran into the living room throwing things into cupboards as quickly as they could. "Grandad!" Sophia squealed hugging him, her way of trying to distract him, Uther didn't take hugs well, even off Sophia "Hello Sophia" Uther said barely hugging her for a second before pulling away from it "Where is your father?" "Daddy? He is ... in the living room" Sophia answered, just as Arthur walked out of the living room with Merlin "Father" Arthur said walking over "How are you?" "I'm good thank you, you have a sore throat? Has he not been making you wrap up when you go out?" Uther demanded to know glaring at Merlin.

From that moment Merlin knew it was going to be a long weekend, he felt really angry all of a sudden so clenched his fists. Uther looked at Arthur and noticed he has lost weight since he left Camelot "And he hasn't been feeding you properly either clearly,I hope he looks after Sophia better" Uther added, Merlin rolled his eyes and walked into the living room "Father, I caught the cold off Merlin and i haven't lost weight, i have lost muscle cause i have been working so much that I haven't been to the gym" Uther raised an eyebrow and Arthur just sighed and rubbed his eyes ...

"Sophia, take your grandad up to show him his room" Sophia took Uther to show him where he was staying and Arthur went into the living room to see Merlin sat on the chair face in his hands, elbows on his knees. Arthur walked over and sat on the arm of the chair, he wraped his arm round Merlin's back and kissed his head "Merlin ..." Arthur started "What's his problem?" Merlin snapped lifting his head to reveal tears leaving his eyes "I try, i have always tried, but yet he just doesn't, i don't understand what makes him hate me" "Hey, don't snap at me, i am on your side remember!" Arthur protested raising his voice slightly but not loud enough for them to hear upstairs "Arthur, I ... I'm sorry ... look i'm going to go to the supermarket and take Sophia, Do we actually need anything?"  
"Eggs, Milk, Bread ... Spend as much time as you want there though if it will calm you" Arthur said standing up, He walked over to the banister and shouted up "Sophia, you're going to the supermarket with your Dad" Sophia ran down the stairs "I am so out of here, Daddy Mi-Mi come on!" Sophia shouted


	2. Chapter 2

**chapter two**

Merlin and Sophia has finished their shopping so they went for a drink in the cafe at the supermarket."Mi-Mi, why does Grandad Uther hate you?" Sophia asked, she had tried to bring it up to Arthur before but had never got an hesitated, but she was 14 now, she was old enough to hear the harsh realities of the world "When me and your dad met, he himself was struggling accepting that he was gay, Uther had always taught him it was wrong and that people shouldn't be like that, he told me it was a shock to find himself that way with what he had been convinced growing up, Obviously he realised in his own time there was nothing to be worried about, he accepted it alot quicker than i thought he would, we started seeing one another, but when he told Uther he was gay, Uther ... well ... " "Blamed you?" Sophia finished "Yes, and always has done, he always said if i hadn't turned up in camelot Arthur would be normal, but he seems to refuse to accept that it is normal, being gay isn't abnormal" Merlin explained to Sophia

"People at school says it's weird me having 2 dads" Sophia confided to Merlin "There is nothing wrong with us, we are a family Sophia just as much as everyone at school has a family" Merlin reassured her and smiled "Come on anyway, We better get back or your grandad really will think we are avoiding him"

After driving back to the house in comfortable silence and pulling up outside the house, Merlin opened his door and climbed out the car slowly. He knew it was gonna be hard, he knew he was gonna have to be patient, but he had to do this, he had to stay strong for Arthur. He found his fathers visits just as hard. Noticing the front door open he was drawn from his thoughts as Arthur walked out the house to help them with the shopping, only to hear Uthers voice follow him through the door. 'What's the point of having a PA if you run around after yourself anyway Arthur?' With a knowing look passing between the two boys Arthur sighed, his father always had to bring up their business life, it seemed it was his way of 'coping'.

Putting the stuff in the kitchen Merlin turned to his family, "Sophia, darling go do some of your homework, Arthur, go do.. Something.. To keep your father busy, please" he sighed. Arthur looked at him confused "erm.. Okay, I'm not sure where he's got to though" he looked around scratching his chin, walking over to Merlin he leant down and resting his chin on Merlins shoulder said lightly "It's gonna be okay Merls..." Placing a tender kiss on the other mans ear lobe he turned to go find his father. Little did he know Uther was already lurking in the other room, walking through the adjoining door opposite to the one Arthur had just left through. With a quick clear of his throat he made his presence known to Merlin.  
Turning with a start Merlin came face to face with Uther. "Oh." He squeaked out, backing himself against the counter as much as he could as Uther approached, but taking a deep breath he pushed himself away, he wasn't going to be scared of him anymore. "What do you want Uther?" Merlin asked, trying to keep the acid out his tone.  
"Don't use that tone with me Merlin! Who do you think you are?" Uther scoffed, "you're nothing, and you certainly don't deserve my son! You've manipulated that boy, he doesn't know what he's thinking, he's been brainwashed, and its all your fault!' his voice starting to raise towards the end...  
"I did nothing Uther! YOUR SON IS GAY! He has ALWAYS been Gay! You just want someone to blame and that's why you're blaming me! I love your son more than life itself, we have given you a grandchild, he's still just as successful. There's nothing you can say that will change that!" Feeling confident that he may have finally stumped the older man. That was until he felt a fist connect with his face, It was just then Sophia rounded the corner into the room, Her and Arthur had been able to hear the shouting from upstairs and despite Arthur's efforts she had got away and legged it downstairs but upon seeing her grandfather punch her 'Mi-Mi' she regretted not listening to her dad.  
With a scream she alerted them to her her presence, just as Arthur pulled up at the bottom of the stairs behind her. Watching Merlin go flying across the kitchen, blood coming from his lip it takes Arthur his full strengh to stop himself from pulling Uther towards him and attacking him himself for laying a finger on Merlin _doing that wouldn't make the situation here any better' _he reasoned with himself. Walking over to Merlin's side he helped him up, taking him into his arms and inspecting his lip, once satisfied that it wasn't too serious he instruced Sophia to get some ice and wrap it in a towel for him before turning to his father, his arm still strongly around Merlin, making it clear which side he was on. Sophia was back with ice, and after telling her to go upstairs as he needed to talk to grandad he looked Uther straight in the face "Get out" It was all he could say at the time, his anger still bubbling inside him "Arthur ... stop being ridiculous" Uther started  
"I aren't being at all ridiculous, is it my fault that you can't accept that i am happy? it's been 20 years father! Why can you not accept that me and Merlin are together for good, you aren't pulling me away from what makes me happy, i love Merlin, i love Sophia, damn it father i love you but you make life difficult for us!" Arthur shouted getting angrier the more he let his feelings out  
"Arthur! you were never gay until you met Merlin! so why is meeting him made you this way? It didn't just happen, he turned you that way" "Well it just shows what you know" Arthur said with an annoyed laugh "I liked guys before Merlin, i just never wanted to admit it to myself let alone to anyone else, Merlin helped me, he gave me the courage to show who i am" "And you expect me to believe that!" Uther said laughing "Believe what you want father, i'm done with trying to show you the truth, You're just being aragont about it, you always have been!" Arthur shouted "I don't want you here if you can't accept my family!" "Arthur ..." He heard from the door, he turned round and saw Merlin stood there, Ouch, his eye looked painful, it was swelling up and had a purple bruise appearing, Merlin walked over and stood infront of Uther "Uther, i know you hate me, and to be honest, i don't perticularly aprove of you that much, but when i took Arthur into my life 20 years ago, i promised to take you into my life too, you came into my life together, so i would really appreciate, and i can't believe i am only just saying this after 20 years, but if you would try take me into your life. You have Arthur in your life, you have me and Sophia as well" Merlin turned and went to walk out, he walked past Arthur and put an arm on him as he walked past, He stopped by the door, and turned "you can stay, okay" 


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter three **

Later they were sat in the living room, Arthur and Uther were talking, Merlin was watching the Television, joining in the conversation as little as door rang and Arthur went to get it, he came back and while walking past the stairs shouted up the stairs "Sophia! Nate is here!"  
Arthur and Nate walked into the living room, Nate looked over and saw Sophia's grandad and suddenly went very quiet and a bit nervous, Sophia came downstairs and walked into the living room and saw Nate "Hey Nate" "Hey Sophia, you ready to practise Rocky Horror? loads of us are up at the park practising" Nate asked "Yer cool, I'll go get my jacket" Sophia ran back upstairs to get her jacket and Arthur looked at Nate "The park?" Arthur laughed "Why are you practising in the park?" Nate shrugged his shoulders "Cause it's the only place we can go without the popular lot finding us, they have never thought of the park yet"Sophia came downstairs and said bye to her dads and her grandad and left with Nate. "She is doing Rocky Horror?" Uther asked looking unimpressed "And you're letting her, school have asked permission i assume and i bet _you_ gave them permission didn't you" he signaled the last comment at Merlin, Merlin slowly turned his head at Uther, made no comment and just turned his head back to the TV "Actually, it was my fault she is doing it Father, i signed it not realising what it was cause i was so caught up in a case" Arthur protested, Merlin smirked into his hand at Arthur sticking up for him. Uther and Arthur continued talking about things. They had been talking for what must of been an hour when they heard the front door open and close and about 10 seconds later in walked Nate and Sophia's other friend Danny with their arms round Sophia to support her as she was limping "What the hell have you done?" Arthur asked "She fell off the ramp in the park" Nate said as Sophie was trying not to cry  
"What were you doing on the ramp Sophia ... you've been told not to climb on there i don't know how many times" Merlin said getting up to take her off Nate and Danny and helping her to sit down  
"You gonna be okay Sophia?" Nate asked looking very concerned "Mmmhmmm" Sophia was trying not to cry as Merlin took her shoe and sock off to look at her ankle "She'll be fine lads, thanks for bringing her home" "See you later Sophia" Danny and Nate said and left.  
Closing the door after them Arthur turned to Merlin "what's the situation Doc" he joked walking over to the sofa. Shaking his head he sighed, looking up he met Arthur's blue eyes, the concern showing through despite his joking "it's swollen pretty badly, appears to just be sprained but she's not gonna be walking on it... Best to take a trip to A&E just to take it on the safe side" he said standing up, he could feel Uther's glare on the back of his head, sensing the disapproval rolling off him.  
Several hours later and they were still sat in Lothian children's A&E, Uther had insisted on coming along but Arthur was starting to wish he had put up more of a fight. Somehow he was turning even this into Merlin's fault. "I knew you weren't fit to be a father, can't even control your daughter!" That was the final straw, Merlin was sitting there in silence taking it all, Arthur was about to say something when Dr. Mordred called Sophia's name. Helping Merlin got her up he took her other arm and walked towards the doctor. Walking into the room the doctor confirmed what Merlin had said, Sophia had indeed badly sprained her ankle, the swelling indicated that much, Sophia could deal with that, but when the doctor told them that she would have to be on crutches for at least two weeks, and that she wouldn't be able to dance for the next six weeks she felt like her entire world had stopped, dancing and performing was everything to her! What was she going to do? What about the show?  
She walked out the room feeling deflated, already the crutches were annoying her and she'd had them a matter of minutes, they were a constant reminder of what she now had to sacrifice. Thanking the doctor the two boys followed her out, greeted by Uther helping Sophia out. Sharing a knowing look they walked out the hospital and towards the car hand in hand. 

Later on that night Arthur was laying in bed yet Merlin still hadn't come upstairs, confused as to where the other man was he got up and went downstairs. Reaching the bottom of the stairs he looked around the living room before his eyes landed on Merlin on the armchair, hands subconsciously fidgeting in his lap, his head against the back of the cushion and knees drawn up on the seat. He looked completely defeated as Arthur walked over to him, not even looking up as he approached. It wasn't until Arthur placed a hand tentatively on his arm that he reacted to his presence. "Merls, you gonna come to bed?" He asked softly "Huh.. Oh sorry, what did you say?" Merlin sighed. "I said, are you gonna come to bed" he said with a slight chuckle "what's up baby?" He asked, pulling himself up to sit on the edge of the chair next to Merlin. "It doesn't matter..." He mumbles into the cushion. "M, don't say that, of course it matters, what's up?" Merlin lifted his head to look at Arthur. "You wanna know what's up Arthur? How about the fact that I feel I can't say owt or do anything in my own home? How about every time I walk into a room I all of a sudden feel about two inches tall? How about the fact I feel I can't even go into my own bed?" Breaking down at the end he pulled Arthur towards him, burying his head into the other mans chest, flinching slightly as he caught the corner of his still swollen eye. It was just then that they heard a creaking down the hallway, turning his head Arthur saw Sophia making her way towards the kitchen. "You okay sweetie?" He called towards her. Looking up she saw them on the chair, with a slight grimace on her face she replied "mmm.. I need some water so I can take my pain killers, this hurts so much..." It wasn't until she came into the room properly that she saw both her fathers completely, seeing Merlin crying she hobbled over as fast as she could on the crutches. "Mi-Mi! What's wrong?" She asked, looking between the two men, worry evident not only in her tone but it was clear to see on her face as well. "It doesn't matter darling, take your tablets and go back to bed, its late and you've had a long day." Merlin replied trying to appear strong and sound okay for Sophia's sake.  
Again she looked between them, she wasn't stupid, she knew who this was down to but she wasn't going to argue with her fathers about it, not now. "Okay" she sighed "night daddy, night mi-mi" she said, placing a kiss on their heads each. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Chpter four**

The following morning Arthur and Merlin woke up to the smell of bacon and eggs coming from the kitchen, it seemed they had both fallen asleep after they had moved over onto the couch. Getting up to see who was cooking they stopped by the door hearing sophias voice. "What's your problem with my father Granddad? All you do is make him upset and make his and daddy's life miserable. They think I haven't caught on properly, especially daddy, but I'm not stupid!" She shouted "Mi-Mi told me why you hate him the other day but its no excuse! You're supposed to be a guest here, but you have just been attacking them, both physically and verbally." She carried on sounding much more older than she actually is. It was when Uther started to argue back however that Merlin and Arthur walked into the kitchen, cutting off their conversation. It is one thing for him to start on the boys, but when he started on Sophia it is a whole different ball game! "Father! Don't dare shout at Sophia! If she is raising her voice to you, then you come to me! And i will deal with her, but don't shout at her yourself! It's my and Merlin's responsibilty to punish her for talking to adults in an unrespectful manner!" "Well, if she'd been raised properly she wouldn't have so little respect" Uther said aiming at Merlin, Merlin lost it completley, he dived for Uther but Arthur grabbed Merlin's arm to hold him back "I've had it Uther! with you! you are an aragont arse! And as long as you are here, i AREN'T!" Merlin shouted, he pulled away from Arthur's grip and walked out of the kitchen.  
Sophia heard the front door slam shut, her eyes welled up and she ran after her Mi-Mi, she ran out the front door after him but he was already driving away in the car "Mi-Mi" she shouted after him crying. That was it, the final straw, she ran back inside over to her grandad and punched him in the arm, Arthur now had to pull Sophia back; "GET OUT GET OUT GET OUT!" Sophia screamed at him crying "YOU MADE MY MI-MI LEAVE! JUST GET OUT!" "Arthur ... are you seriously letting her shout at me?" Uther said to Arthur "She's right though Father, you have pushed Merlin and pushed him, to the point where he can't be in his own house anymore cause of you!" Arthur said "I think you should leave as Sophia has said" "Well ... I am clearly not wanted around" Uther said and left the room, he went upstairs and packed his bags, leaving without a word to either of them.

Arthur and Sophia tried everything to get hold of Merlin, Ringing, texting, email. They couldn't get in touch with him in any way. That night Arthur was lied in bed looking at his phone trying to think of where Merlin might of gone. The door slowly opened and in walked Sophia "Hey little one, Can't sleep?" Arthur asked Sophia sitting up more. Sophia walked over and got into the bed "Daddy, I miss Mi-Mi" She said and started crying, Arthur hugged her and kissed her head "I do too" Arthur sighed.

2 o'clock in the morning Arthur was still awake and Sophia had fallen asleep in his and Merlin's bed, Arthur was just thinking about where Merlin could possibly be, there was no way he would of travelled all the way back to Camelot, that was where Uther would be going back, and Ealdor where his mother lived was right at the bottom of England too, he knew nobody in scotland yet other than work people but he couldn't imagine him going to any of the people from work.

Arthur must of dropped off as the next thing he knew his alarm was going off, that's when he realised he was back at work today, he let out a deep sigh and looked next to him to see Sophia still sleeping, she had slept through the alarm. "Sophia, wake up little one, you have school and i have work" Arthur said stretching.  
Arthur was going to drop Sophia off at school today as she would be late walking with being slow on her crutches and the bus would be too cramped for her. Arthur got her to school and she didn't move, she just looked at the building and then breathed, it was very shaky "Hey little one whats wrong?" "I don't wanna go to school when Mi-Mi is missing, and i have PE which i forgot to get a note off you so they will make me do with my bad ankle" "Look, we will find him okay, and i will ring school in a bit to tell them" Arthur said and kissed the top of her head "It will be okay, Go on off you go" Arthur drove off to work, he got there 30 minutes later than he should of been, he rushed in and signed himself in at reception. "You have a visitor in your office Mr Pendragon" The receptionist said as he signed in. "Oh, who?" Arthur asked hardly interested "You might want to go see" She answered smiling slightly, Arthur sighed, a bit annoyed that she wouldn't just tell him, he stormed into his office and threw his coat down, he looked over at his desk and saw his chair turned round, the person on it swivelled round smiling. "What have i told you about slamming doors Pendragon"  
"Merlin!" Arthur said grinning all of a sudden and walking over, Carefully placing himself down on the desk before Merlin, he leaned and placing a hand under the other mans chin, tipping his head back so he was looking back up at him, he softly kissed him, so much hidden behind it, the longing and pain he had felt over the past 24 hours since Merlin left "Where the hell have you been baby?" He asked, trying to sound annoyed but failing as soon as he saw the sapphire eyes meeting his glare. "Here ... i slept on the sofa in your office all night" Merlin laughed "I can't go home if he is still there" "He isn't, Sophia made him leave" "Wow, go Sophia" Merlin said smiling

At school, Sophia went into PE, she went over to her teacher "Miss, I can't do PE" "Do we have a note Miss Emrys-Pendragon?" Mrs Wessex asked "No, but my dad said he was going to ring" Sophia replied "We have had no message from either of your fathers" Mrs Wessex answered "Get changed Emrys" and she walked off out of the changing room "I'M ON CRUTCHES!" Sophia shouted and went over to her friend Elena "Hey girls, Sophia has a weak ankle, remember that" Sophia heard from over in the corner, She knew exactly who it was, Freya. Sophia looked over at them and rolled her eyes "Errr, Sophia looked at me, get your gay eyes away from me" Freya shouted  
"Oh original Freya, Cause i have 2 dads who are gay, i am automatically born gay myself" Sophia said and sighed "Well yer, pretty much" "Shut up Freya, i can't be arsed with you or the shit you give me today okay" "What you gonna do, set one of your daddy's on me!" Freya laughed.  
Sophie picked up her crutches and went over to Freya, she got right up in her face.  
"Leave me and my family the fuck alone, or i will break you" Sophia whispered, she turned to walk away but as she did ... "You call your Daddy and your Mi-Mi a family? They aren't even your real parents, at least we all know our parents, at least we were wanted when we were born and not just pushed aside by our real parents" Sophia didn't even care now, she let go of her crutches and dived at Freya, not all concerned about the pain her ankle was in. Freya was layed on the floor and Sophia was punching her in the face, Freya grabbed Sophia's hair trying to stop her and she scratched her nails down Freya's face just as Mrs Wessex walked in "Hey! Get up now! Sophia Emrys Pendragon off now!" Mrs wessex shouted and pulled her away. "She's a whore! i HATE her!" Sophia screamed trying to get away

Arthur looked at Merlin's face with such intesity , Merlin could almost feel his gaze burning through him, he could hear the question in his loves voice but couldn't find it in him to form any words, he just wanted to tell him he was sorry, that he loved him, how he never wanted to be apart from him like that again but Merlin didn't have chance to say anything as suddenly Arthur's lips were once again crashing down onto his own, pulling himself up he pressed against Arthur pushing him back further onto the desk. Hands roaming, tangling in hair and creeping under each other's shirts, there was an urgency behind their action. Last night had been the first night they had been apart in years, and the first time ever on bad terms. Mumbling "Sorry" over and over again in between kisses Merlin made his way down onto Arthur's neck, as Arthur wrapped his legs around his hips, causing him to thrust forward, closer, always ever so closer. Just then the phone started ringing, going ignored by the two of them first of all, but as it carried on Merlin went to reach for it, only to find his hand pulled back by Arthur "Leave it." Arthur drawled out, desire thick in his voice, but after the third time he had to admit it was quite distracting, pulling his lips away from Merlin's he turned slightly and took the phone "Arthur Pendragon, how may i help you"? Merlin sat back in the chair sighing, and very unimpressed "For god sake, yes we will be there shortly" Arthur hung up the phone, he stood up straighening his shirt and tidying his hair "Sort yourself out Merl, We have to go up to school and you look like you've been having sex in someone's office" Merlin just looked at him with a smug smile "What's she done now?" "Fighting with Freya" Arthur sighed and moved away from the desk, he walked over to the sofa grabbing his coat and then turned back to see Merlin still sat in the chair "Come on Emrys" "Alright Pendragon" Merlin laughed getting up and tidying his hair.

Walking out of the office, Merlin still had his cheeky grin plastered on his face, and Arthur couldn't help but smile back at him, the love clear in his eyes. As they walk past reception laura winked 'see ya later boys, don't get up to too much more mischief' she giggled, waving goodbye as the two men signed out and left.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter five**

15 minutes later they were pulling up outside the main office doors. "You go on in, I'll park the car" Merlin said to Arthur, "They're always more co-operative with you than me anyway" he added as the blonde got out the car. Sevral minutes passed and they were both waiting outside Mr Blake's office, just then the door opened and he called them in. Walking in they sat down, looking at sophia as they came in, scratches marked her cheek, a bruise forming on her eye that matched Merlins. Sophia looked up at Arthur and saw the look on his face Oh shit, i'm dead she thought. The headteacher spoke to them about how the behaviour was inapropriate and that behaviour was not expected at school "You are supspended for 2 weeks and won't be taking part in Rocky Horror even if your ankle is better" Mr Blake told Sophia"I hope you are suspending Freya too! She started it, she makes my life miserbale on purpose! She is a bitch!" Sophia shouted"Whether Freya is supsended, is no concern to you, now you are to leave school property imediatley" Mr Blake answered calmly"This is ridiculous" Sophia muttered standing up and grabbing her crutches"Thank you Mr Blake, sorry again" Arthur said and glared at Sophia "Out ... now, straight to the car"They stepped outside and Sophie saw Freya sat there smirking ..."you absolute WHORE, this is YOUR fault!" Sophia screamed and dived at her, Arthur grabbed her by the arm to pull her back but Sophia was still trying to get away so he grabbed Sophia round the stomach and dragged her out of school "Get in that car now" Arthur shouted at her, really angry"I need my crutches, My foot is hurting" Sophia cried"You only need them when it suits you, you were fine without them when you were fighting" Arthur shouted and looked at her ".car ... NOW" Sophie rolled her eyes and got into the car "And stop with the attitude" Arthur added shutting her door.

They got home and Sophia was being over dramatic about her foot, limping on it more than usual"Up to your room now, get changed and you are coming to work with us" Merlin shouted at her"What!" Sophia screamed and started crying "Your work is boring, why can't i stay here?""Cause you have been suspended from school and staying home is not punishment!" Arthur snappedSophia went upstairs to get changed and Arthur sat down on the steps with his face in his hands, slowly Merlin went over and carefully sat next to him, putting his arm round Arthurs shoulders. With a slight squeeze on his shoulder he asked "Hey, is everything alright?" Arthur rubbed his eyes and looked to Merlin, the drama from the past weekend catching up with him making him look tired and dejected, forcing a smile he replied with a sigh 'll be okay M" "Liar" Merlin laughed lightly, nudging against him with his arm "Everything from the last few days is finally getting to you isn't it?" He asked softly "You mean, my father beating you up, Sophia nearly breaking her ankle, Me and my father falling out for what could be a long time, you going missing, my sudden urges in the office then madam getting suspended? Yeah you could say it is, I don't know what's goin on Merls, when did things become so complicated?" Arthur asked, a child like presence entering his tone as he turned in to face Merlin and put his head on the younger mans shoulder as Merlin tightened his arm around him. "It's okay Arthur, life could be worse, all that matters is that we're all here and safe. we will get through this." Merlin smiled "As a family." He added as he placed a kiss on top of the blonde head that was slowly snuggling in closer, seeking the comfort he knew only Merlin would be able to give him. Merlin was just about to suggest something to try and get some alone time with Arthur so he could talk, rant and maybe even cry a bit, just some time so he could let everything out, he was worried about the other man and knew it was going to get worse if he didn't let Arthur get it all out at some point, but it was that moment that Sophia decided to come back downstairs, it would have to wait. "We'll talk about this later baby, its going to be okay. Let's go sort madam out..." He said quietly to Arthur, standing up and pulling him up along with into the living room, Merlin snatched the TV remote up off the arm of the sofa and much to Sophia's annoyance turned it off, turning round in front of her and sitting down on the chair next to Arthur said, disappointment lacing his tone "Don't argue Sophia. We need to talk young lady!""Oh great" Sophia sighed sitting up more "Yer i know, your angry and dissapointed and can't believe i got suspended, so i got suspended ... big deal! It's only 2 weeks" "Big Deal! Seriously Sophia!" Merlin snapped and Arthur put an arm on Merlin to stop him "Sophia, the point is you let us down ... We made a promise when we took you as a baby that we would look after you and bring you up to be a fantastic, talented, lovely girl who would never let anyone down, you are lovely when you want to be and, well, talented, i don't know anyone more so, but you are making it very hard for us and you aren't exactly showing us you won't judt let us down again, how are we supposed to trust you when you're behaving like this Sophia?" This was paining Arthur more than he had thought, something Merlin said to him earlier that weekend echoed through his heart, striking his heart;

_"Angel? Seriously ... she used to be an Angel, she has turned to the dark side" Merlin laughed_

What had happened to their little girl? When had she grown up and turned into this.. This... He refused to admit that she currently seemed to be causing them more trouble than ever before. "Well, I'm sorry if I was standing up for our family" she shouted before storming out! Looking at each other, sharing a knowing glance both boys let out an exasperated sigh.

"What we gonna do Arthur? Maybe.. Maybe Uther was right.. Maybe we aren't cut out to be parents" Merlin said quietly, looking down into his lap and fiddling with his hands. "Hey! Don't say that Merls, don't start thinking like that or we will never sort things out! We can do this, remember what you said to me before? We'll do this as a family!" Arthur reassured him pulling him close before adding "I think we should stay home this afternoon, I can work from here if needs be." Tightening his hold on Merlin. They needed each other now, more so than they had ever done so before. This was gonna be hard, but they knew it was something that as long they stood together they would get through, after twenty years of fighting Uther, and the world, they knew they could overcome anything, just so long as they were by each others side through it all.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter six. **

Half an hour later Merlin heard his phone ringing on the table, disentangling himself from Arthur he walked over to the dining table, picking up his phone he looked at Rthe caller I'd, and with a slightly confused face pressed the green button; "Mum?" He didn't however expect what came next. "MERLIN EMRYS! What do you think you are doing? Did you and Arthur actually just tell Sophia she was a dissapointment and that you don't trust her!" Hunith shouted down the phone. Merlin had always thought that he would never find anyone who his mother was as protective over as she was over him, but when Sophia came along that was soon to change, as soon as she had uttered the word 'Nanny' at the mere age of 2 their whole world had changed. The rankings now seem to go Sophia then Merlin then Arthur. All they had to do was so much as give their daughter an annoyed look when Hunith was around and she would be on their case. Sighing Merlin turned back to the phone he had pulled away from his ear to avoid permenant damage from his mothers shouting. "Mum.. Mum.. MOTHER! LISTEN TO ME! She is exeggerating -as per normal; he mumbled- yes we did tell her we were dissapointed with her after her behaviour today, and we did say how are we meant to trust her if she carries on this way, but you don't know the full story, and if you aren't prepared to listen then I guess there is no point in this conversation." He said, hanging up before Hunith had a chance to reply. Shouting up the stairs as he walked back to the sofa "Don't try telling tales on us to your Grandmother Sophia, its not going to work, you're still in trouble!'

An hour later Sophia was stood at the top of the steps, she could her dad's talking downstairs, she was trying to find the courage to go downstairs and apologise, she stepped on the first step and then slowly onto the next, slowly and quietly down each step till she reached the bottom one, she slowly stopped towards the living room door and peered round the door, all she could see was her daddy cuddled up into her Mi-Mi and could heard daddy was crying, 14 years, she had seen Mi-Mi cry but never once before had she seen her Daddy cry. She slowly walked into the living room, slightly worried "Daddy ... Mi-Mi ... I ... I am sorry i let you down, and i am sorry i made you cry Daddy"Arthur looked up at Sophia and cried a bit more "It's not just you sweetie, it's much more than that ... Come here you" Sophia gave Arthur and Merlin a hug "Look, i know me and your dad say a lot of things when we are angry, but it doesn't always mean that we mean them, when we are upset or angry with you, these things need to be said, do you understand?""Yer, but i am still sorry, i know how bad being suspended is ... Grandma rang me back and asked what i had been in trouble for and i told her and even she is cross with me""I love how she hasn't rang to apologise to me thought" Merlin winged"Shut it you" Arthur laughed joke pushing Merlin away "So you know how Mi-Mi Daddy is back ... Does that mean i have to sleep in my own bed tonight?" Sophia asked"Yes" Both Merlin and Arthur said very quickly at the same time while smiling"Ewwww, did you both have to answer that so quickly. Now i am scarred for life" Sophia winged"Did that little cow scratch your face?" Arthur said placing a hand on her cheek and moving her face from one side to the other to see scratches all down both sides of her face"Yer, they hurt alot" Sophia answered"You know if you hadn't attacked her first and you didn't attack back we could of pressed charges""Is that all that goes on in that lawyer mind of yours daddy?" Sophia asked laughing"No, but have you seen the state she has made of your face, We need to clean that up or that's going to be a right mess"Later Merlin and Arthur were lied in bed, and Sophia was lied at the bottom of their bed, she had been watching TV in their room and fallen asleep in there on purpose thinking they wouldn't move her."I'll let you take her to bed, i used to beable to move her when she was little but she is 14 now" Merlin laughed, Arthur turned his head away from his book"Alright, thanks, i love you too" Arthur said, he put his book down and went to pick up Sophia when they heard mumbling then 'danny' Arthur backed away and sat back down next to Merlin "Did she just say Danny? As in her best friend Danny?"Merlin looked at Arthur and the panicked look on his face and couldn't help but laugh "Seriously Arthur, you have paranoia issues, just take her to bed"Arthur took Sophia to bed and then went back into his and Merlin's room, he sat down and picked his book up but before he could open it Merlin took it out of his hand."No reading, you are talking to me""I'm fine now Merls, I let it all out earlier" Merlin looked at Arthur knowing what he was saying was complete rubbish"Arthur, you cried earlier but you said nothing, now get talking""But can't we get to the bit where i say i love you and then you hug me, tell me everything will be okay and we end up having sex" Arthur asked moving in closer to Merlin"Erm ... no" Merlin answered smirking "And Arthur, baby, that's when i am upset and you tell me you love me anyway and you hug me, tell me everything will be okay, and then you end up coming onto me, I'm just saying""Well, the thought was there" Arthur laughed slapping Merlin"Right what's getting to you? Uther, Sophia, Work, Me?" Merlin asked turning to look at Arthur properly, he could see tears in Arthur's eyes, Merlin couldn't bare to see Arthur cry, it broke his heart whenever he did."Everything, My Father, Sophia's change in behaviour, the last case put extra pressure on me with the circumstances of it, i know i shouldn't but i am glad i lost that last case, defending a guy who abused his child, i can't believe I didn't get the full breifing before being handed that case, he was a jerk, i know Sophia drives us mad but i couldn't imagine how someone could get to that point where they could hurt there child in that way, i am petrified everything else is going to put uneccesary pressure on us and you will get fed up of my temperemental ways" by this point Arthur was crying, his breath was getting heavy from being so worked up and he just leaned his head into Merlin's chest and cried more "I love you Merlin, i fucking love you so much" "shhhh..I love you too Arthur, we're gonna be okay" Merlin soothed, this could wait he decided, they would have to have this conversation at some point, but not now, it was still too raw, he couldn't watch Arthur like this. "We'll talk about this later." He added, almost as an after thought so Arthur knew where they stood on it. Holding onto each other they moved down in the bed so their heads reached the pillow, and slept in each others arms for the rest of the night, neither holding the other more, but equally so, they were a unit, stronger together than apart, they just needed reminding sometimes.

The following morning Merlin awoke alone, confused he pulled his head out from under the covers, he could hear music coming from downstairs, music he hadn't heard in years. With a flutter in his heart and a smile on his face he made his way downstairs, reaching the bottom he stood there on the step, just watching the scene before him. Arthur was sat behind the black piano in the corner of the room, shirtless and hair still ruffled from him slumber. Looking up Arthur saw Merlin watching him, with a slight chuckle he motioned for him to come join him, blush rising in his cheeks as the other boy walked over towards him. "What's this? You haven't played in years, man you haven't played since Sophia was a baby!" Merlin asked, "That's exactly it Merls, we shouldn't let things we enjoy slip away from us, especially in times like these, when everythings kicking off and it seems like the world around us is going mad! I thought I was losing you the other day when you left, it made me think about some things. I don't ever want to be apart from you like that again!" Arthur replied before leaning over, and while still playing, placed a soft kiss on Merlin's lips, "Happy Anniversary M." "Happy Anniversary Arthur." Merlin replied with a smile. There happiness was to continue throughout the day, but things soon turned dark again. After a day of peace and laughter they didn't think anything could get them down, how wrong they were.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter seven**

Sat down in front of the TV with chinese the three of them where idly chatting when there was a knock at the door. Standing up Merling walked out the room to answer the front door, what he didn't expect was what came next. "Mr Emrys-Pendragon?" The man in the suit asked, "Yes, Merlin. Who's asking?" "We're from social services, May we please come in sir?" Merlin felt something building in his stomach, this wasn't just a routine check, they were always done by Sheila, Sophia's social worker, this couldn't be good. "Um.. Yes of course." He said leading them into the living room, "Guys, some people from social services are here." Merlin told Arthur and Sophia, his face pale and his throat dry.

Turning to turn the tv off Arthur sat up "Sophia darlin, maybe you should go upstairs for a bit." He said, the social workers nodding in agreement, "Maybe that would be a good idea, I would like to speak to you two privately." Looking between her fathers Sophia stood up, running her hand over Arthurs arm, and sending a look in Merlin's direction; a look that showed everything she was feeling in one go, what was going on?

"So, You've had custodial rights over Sophia for 14 years now, is that right?" Mr Judd asked. "That's correct." Arthur answered, Merlin was letting him take control, he knew what he was dealing with here. "May I ask, what is this about?" He enquired looking between Mr Judd and the other man with him. "We have had some ... Concerns... Reported to us about the state of Merlin's control and ability of being a father."

Merlin felt like the air had been knocked out of him, he couldn't breathe. He knew exactly who had 'reported' him, he just couldn't believe Uther would steep this low, didn't he realise that if Sophia got taken away from them then he too would lose his grandaughter! "Excuse me?" Arthurs voice cut in, "let me guess, this is the work of my father? I can assure you Merlin is nothing but fit to be a father. I work with cases like this everyday Mr Judd and I can tell you that I have seen much worse people that Merlin be able to keep there children, he cares about Sophia more than anyone ever could!" Arthur announced. "He may care for her, but it is not just caring for a child that we have to take into consideration here sir." Mr Judd replied, "If a parent cannot control a child then something needs to be done, we have also been informed that there has been some trouble at school recently, can you explain this?" 'Damn it Sophia, you've really put us all in it this time' Merlin thought. "It is true that Sophia has had some trouble at school recently, but that isn't down to bad parenting! She's been having a hard time at school with some bullying for some time now, and the other day she, much to a lack of control, lashed out and ended up in a scrap with one of the girls. You can rest assured that she is being punished for it in a way that the school, and us as her parents, see fit sir." Arthur said, he was starting to use the tone that Merlin only ever heard come out during cases and important meetings, it was his professional Lawyer voice, he was determined, he knew what he was doing, they weren't about to lose their little girl.

What no one had realised was that Sophia was sat at the top of the stairs listening in, she couldn't believe it. She knew her grandfather didn't agree with her dads, but this was a whole new level, he was actually prepared to pull apart her family, her daddies had been the only parents she had ever had, and she loved them more than anything. There was no way she was leaving them.

"Hmmm.. Well, this case isn't closing yet, but we did have to come see you both first, I have been speaking to Sheila and she did say it was uncalled for, that you are the best parents this young girl could ask for, but when we get cases like this.. Well, You're a lawyer, you know how these things work." He said turning to Arthur at the end "if we are still happy with everything at the end then there shouldn't be a problem... But, if things aren't then.. Hopefully it won't get to that. We'll be going now anyway." Merlin and Arthur walked them to the door, bidding goodbye as they left. Arthur turned round to see Merlin standing there in the middle of the hall, tears streaming down his face, his face still pale, and a look of pure shock on his face. "He reported me, for what?" He sobbed as Arthur pulled him into his arms."I will never forgive him this" Arthur whispered holding onto Merlin tight, they heard footsteps coming down the stairs and there was Sophia  
"I'm sorry" Sophia said welling up, Arthur and Merlin looked at her, tears in their little girls eyes, they could see how hurt she was and that she really was sorry.  
They were sat in bed that night deciding what to do, how to get out of this mess. "Maybe we should go back to Camelot, Ok, not everyone accepted us in Camelot but a lot more people did than here, i don't know if that's cause i grew up there and they saw Sophia grow up but ..." "Arthur, that's just running, they will still be keeping an eye on us ... well ... on me no matter where we go, besides, your father is in Camelot, i think if i see him i may be tempted to kill him" "Merlin" Arthur laughed, he sighed and looked at Merlin "We have Morgana, Guinevere, Lance, Gwaine, Leon and everyone else in Camelot looking out for us though, they saw us bring up Sophia, they will stand by us" "Let's not make snap desicions Arthur, Despite the bullying Sophia is just settling here and moving her again, well who knows what that could do" They sat up talking most of the night about what they should do.

It got to morning and they went downstairs, Sophia was already awake and was cleaning the house "Sophia, are you okay? You are cleaning" Merlin asked"I'm fine" Sophia answered smiling, Arthur and Merlin looked at one another"Sophia sit down, we want to talk to you" Arthur said sighing, Sophia has a look of panic on her face, she sat down and looked up at them "You aren't giving me up are you? I will change, i will be good again, i promise, please don't give me up! Please don't make me go to a foster home" Sophia cried "Sophia, what makes you think that! We would never give you up, we love you so much" Merlin said smiling at Sophia "And we want the best for you and for us as a family" Arthur added "Which is why ... We want to know what you think about ... Moving back to Camelot" Sophia looked confused for a moment but then it was like it sunk in suddenly and her face lit up "Camelot! Back to Camelot! you serious! oh my god! but that means closer to Uther" Sophia said, she had never once before called him Uther "But hang on, i can then show him that i am good, and that you do know how to look after me, this could be an awesome way of revenge" "No revenge Sophia" Arthur warned "No matter how tempting" Merlin muttered 


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

3 weeks had passed ...  
And so the final day had come around, Sophia had gone into school, and Merlin and Arthur had gone into the office, all of them for the last time. Walking into the classroom Sophia located her friends, all of whom where sat in the corner, and as she approached found them all looking at her with sad expressions. "It's gonna be okay guys, we can still keep in touch!" She told them as they all hugged her, presenting her with a small gift bag. It was a photo of her with all of them a few weeks back in the park, looking at it she started to well up. "I love you guys so much, I'm gonna miss you all. But we need to do this, we need to go back home as a family." She assured them all. Things in the office weren't as emotional for the two boys, there weren't many who had accepted them there, after giving their hugs and saying goodbye to Laura on reception they only had one other person to call in on. Knocking on Greg's door they slowly opened it and walked in. "We've just come to say goodbye mate" Merlin said as they entered. Standing up he shook their hands, but ended up pulling them both into a hug each anyway. "Make sure you stay in touch yeah?" He replied, pausing to look between them before adding "Look after yourselves boys, everythings gonna be okay." Bidding farewell with a smile to their friends, the three of them left the people of Scotland behind, Camelot was calling to them. They were going home. Driving through the streets of Camelot they pulled up outside the house, this had been their home as a family for almost 14 years before they left.

Flashback;

_Pulling up outside they admired the house. This was their new home. Getting Sophia out the carseat in the back, Merlin walked towards the house with Arthur. "Welcome home little one." he had wispered to her as they walked up the drive.  
That night they had spent their first night as a family, things where about to change in the Emrys-Pendragon household, and this time they were welcome.  
_

-End flashback-

They drove on, planning to go back to their house later, they pulled up outside Lance and Gwen's house ... Sophia had falen asleep so Arthur and Merlin left her in the car and went to Gwen and Lance's front door. They rang the doorbell and stood waiting for an answer. The front door opened and stood there was Guinevere ... she could hardly believe what she was seeing at first, her jaw dropped and she stood there for a moment just staring "Merlin! Arthur! oh my god!" Guinevere said grabbing them both into a hug "Not that i would ever complain to you being here but what _are _you doing here!" "We have moved back" Arthur answered smiling "For good" "Where's Sophia?" Guinevere asked "Just in the car, she is fast asleep" "Oh guys" Guinevere said welling up and hugged them again "LANCE!" Lance came to the door and saw them stood there being squeezed in a hug by Guinevere "Merlin! Arthur! What ... why ... oh my god" Lance squealed a bit too high pitched for his own good. "Hey Lance" Merlin laughed They said bye and they would pop round at some point in the next day or so and then went to see Morgana and Leon. Sophia woke just as they pulled up to Morgana and Leon's "Hey little one, you coming in to see your Auntie Morgana and Uncle Leon?" Arthur asked as Sophia took her earphones out "Yer" Sophia mumbled stretching and unfastening her seatbelt. They got out of the car and went to the front door just as Leon opened it to leave "Arthur! Merlin! Sophia! What ... why are you in Camelot!" "We're back to stay" Arthur answered smiling "Oh god that's great! Go on in, Morgana is in the living room, she will be so happy to see you"  
They went into the living room and Morgana looked up seeing her brother, Merlin and her neice stood there, her eyes welled up and she jumped up to hug Arthur  
"Oh my god, Arthur, Merl, Fia" Morgana squealed squeezing her baby brother  
"Hey Morgy" Arthur said hugging Morgana They sat down and Arthur explained what had happened while gripping onto Merlin's hand tight, so he didn't get too upset again.  
"What. a. PRAT!" Morgana screamed "I can not believe he stooped that low with you both, okay so not approving of Merlin is one thing but oh my god, he has angered me"  
Just as they were talking, Morgana's 15 year old son, William, came into the living room. "Uncle Arthur, Uncle Merlin, Sophia, what are you doing in Camelot?" William asked  
"We are back to stay" Arthur answered smiling

2 days later  
They had settled into their house and Sophia was in bed waiting for her first day back at Camelot High school.  
Merlin was still very temperemental because of everything that had happened recently.  
Arthur decided watching a film to try relax him would be a good idea, he brought in popcorn and Merlin's favourite film, He sat down on their bed and kissed Merlin on the cheek.  
"I love you" Arthur whispered "Never forget that"  
Merlin turned his head and looked at Arthur breifly, longing in his eyes, but for what Arthur wasn't sure, It wasn't long enough for him to look properly though as Merlin just sighed and turned his head away again.  
"Merl. What's wrong?" Arthur asked concerned, he felt like he was losing his Merlin  
"Nothing" Merlin said abruptly  
"Stop lying" Arthur replied squeezing Merlin's leg affectionately  
"Arthur! just LEAVE it okay!" Merlin snapped standing up and storming out leaving a rather confused and hurt Arthur behind him.  
"Merlin!" Arthur shouted and walked after him helplessly  
"Arthur! Just, leave me alone, i am fine!" Merlin shouted at him, unable to stop the tears from spilling down his cheeks  
"Why can't you see, i care about you, and want to know what is wrong because i fucking love you! Merlin , you are my life, Do you not realise that? We have been together 20 years, i love you !"  
"Yes we have been together 20 years Arthur, so you would think you would know that when i say leave me alone, then you should leave me alone. Just ... don't follow me Arthur!" Merlin walked down the stairs  
"Merlin! Stop running away" Arthur shouted down the stairs after him just as Sophia opened her door  
"Daddy, what's happening?" She asked rubbing her eyes  
"Sophia, go back to bed please" Arthur said breathing deep to try stay calm with his hands on his face rubbing his eyes  
"Daddy ... " Sophia started  
"Sophia! Back to bed!" Arthur snapped and then stormed down the stairs after Merlin  
Sophie knew what was going to happen, she ran into her bedroom and looked for her ipod, realising she had left it downstairs she put her head under her pillow trying to drown out the shouting from downstairs, she layed there crying, Her dad's hardly ever argued, she hated it when they did, the things they said to one another were awful. Even though neither of them meant it, what was they said was unbearable to hear.  
Downstairs Merlin was sat on the sofa and Arthur was stood infront of it and they were screaming extremly hurtful things to one another.  
"Do you realise what a total Prick you can be at times Arthur!" Merlin shouted  
"And Do you realise what a total ignorant shit you can be? I try my best but do you give a toss? Do you fuck! your a absolute bastard at times!"  
"Oh i'm sorry Arthur, 2 minutes ago you loved me and i was your life now i am ignorant and a bastard?"  
After a while the shouting got less and less, Sophia went down to get her iPod she walked down very slowly and into the living room quietly, but both her dad's were awake anyway, Merlin on one sofa and Arthur on the other, completley silent, refusing to speak to each other but they both turned there heads and looked at her  
"Sophia, go to bed please, you have school in the morning" Arthur said  
"Can i get my iPod please" Sophia asked, she wanted to cry, her dad's hated each other at the moment and she couldn't bare to see that.  
"Go to bed!" Arthur snapped again  
"Arthur, let her get her iPod" Merlin said purposefully to spite Arthur, Sophia went over to the table and took her Ipod and went back up the stairs as quickly as she could on her bad ankle.  
As soon as she got into her room she heard them downstairs, raised voices, again.  
"Why did you completley contradict me Merlin? if you want to do things to spite me don't go through Sophia"  
"Oh seriously Arthur, you wouldn't let her get her iPod cause you are being a grouchy bastard"  
"I'm being grouchy? You are constantly grouchy recently, and do you know what? I've just about had enough of you Merlin!"  
They both looked across the room at one another, they both felt the same, like they were falling apart at the seams. Everything really had got too much for them recently and it was putting pressure on even their strong relationship  
"Merlin ... "Arthur started realising he had stepped over the line with his last comment "I'm sorry"  
"Let's just go to bed" Merlin muttered standing up and holding back tears  
That night was one of the worst nights of their 20 years together, neither of them really slept. 


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

The following morning things were quiet downstairs, Merlin and Arthur sat over the breakfast table in silence, they had made up last night but neither had forgotten, nor were they going to. Sophia came downstairs not sure what to expect, she felt like she was walking on eggshells, walking into the kitchen she was even more unsure. Looking up the two boys saw the anxious look on her face. "Sophia, sweetie come sit down, sorry I snapped at you last night" Arthur said  
"Daddy it's fine, i know you are under pressure" Sophia answered smiling  
After eating her breakfast Sophia was quick to leave, eager to get back to her old school and friends. Arthur looked up at Merlin as they heard the front door slam shut behind her. "Merls... I really am sorry about last night." He said, sincerity clear in his voice. Looking up from the cereal he was currently pushing round the bowl Merlin replied "Me too, I didn't mean what I said, you know that don't you baby?" With a small nod and a smile Arthur agreed "I didn't either." Before adding "come here you daft fool" pulling him down into his lap once he was next to him, kissing him softly to begin with before letting their feelings take over, making it passionate, searching deeper. "Let's go upstairs" Merlin whispered in the blonde's ear. "And why would you want to do that Emrys?" Arthur whispered back a slight laugh in his voice, but Merlin didn't even reply, he just stood up and grabbed Arthur by the hand pulling him up behind him.

Once upstairs and in their room it became clear that Merlin wasn't going to be taking his time today, pushing Arthur on the bed, he climbed upon his lap, straddling his boy with ease, leaning down to place a chaste kiss on his lips. Eager hands running up Arthurs chest, undoing each button on his shirt, one at a time, this was the only time Merlin was going slow, doing all he could to drive Arthur crazy. Revaling the pale skin beneath he slowly kissed the other mans lips, trailing small butterfly kisses down his chin, along his neck, all the way down until he reached his chest, stopping momentarily to suck on Arthurs nipple, with a graze of his teeth he pulled away, blowing cool air on it as he did sending a shiver through the blondes body. Several minutes later they were both naked, hands roaming, lips crashing against each other as tongues battled for control. Rolling over Arthur was suddenly on top, his hand leaving Merlins shoulder as he leant over, and putting his hand in the drawer pulled out the tube of lubricant they kept there. Preparing Merlin, then himself he slowly pushed in, quickly picking up pace and forming a steady rhythm in the place so familiar they were both soon moaning, sticky with each others sweat. Leaning down Arthur placed a kiss on Merlins lips, moving down to whisper in his ear "I love you Merlin. So fucking much!" It wasn't long and they were both coming at the same time, the other boys name slipping from each of their mouths, unspoken promises and declarations hanging in the air.

It wasn't long till Merlin was sleeping, his head on Arthur's chest, the light snoring sound that Arthur found adorable coming from him. Neither had slept well the night before and Arthur could feel his own tiredness start to kick in, slowly seeping through him, but as he lay there, his arms around the boy he loved he was taken back to the first night him and Merlin had spent together, the first night they made love.

- Flash Back -

_Arthur was in his first year at Camelot University, he had known he had been interested in men for a long time now, but there had only ever been one. No one made him feel like he could be open about it, felt like he could accept who he was as a good thing like Merlin did. They had been out a few times now; drinks, lunch, 'study dates' but still no one knew. There had been the occasional touch of a hand, and Merlin had given him a kiss goodbye on the cheek one night, but that had been it, all until that night. _

_There had been a party in one of the dorms in his block, Merlin had also been there, it seemed he was a friend of the boy who lived in the dorm. Tom... yeah that must have been his name... he wasn't sure. Upon spoting each other matching smiles spread across their faces. They had a few drinks, and Arthur invited Merlin to come stay in his dorm as he had no where else to stay - or at least that had been their excuse! Once they were back upstairs there was little said between them, but one thing had led to another, and the next thing Arthur knew he was laying in bed, Merlin in his arms, head on his chest falling asleep after their activities. "I love you Merlin." he wasn't sure where it had come from, but was sure he meant it. "You too, you prat" Merlin had mumbled causing Arthur to laugh. They then slipped into a comfortable sleep._

-Flash Back-

Looking at the clock he noticed it was 10.37am, shuffling slighly to get more comfortable but making sure he didnt wake Merlin, he too fell asleep.


	10. Chapter 10

While her fathers where sorting things out at home, Sophia was finding it harder than she thought to settle back into Camelot High. After walking through the corridors, everyone watching as she walked by, she entered her old form room, a few of her friends calling her over, happy to see her. Others weren't so nice. It was now lunch and she wasn't sure how much more of it she could take, Uther's hatred of his son and his family was now known throughout many families in Camelot, thus affecting the reaction many of the other kids had on Sophia's return. Walking round the corner and sitting behind a tree, she pulled out her phone. "Daddy, I want to come home." She said as Arthur answered.  
Hanging up Arthur shrugged Merlin off his chest slowly trying not to wake him up but after mumbling about something he woke his eyes fluttered open "Arthur?" "Sophia's been on the phone, I'm going to go pick her up, go back to sleep baby." Merlin nodded before rolling back over, shrugging on his jeans and putting a hoodie on, zipping it up. over his bare stomach, Arthur walked out the room. Slipping on his shoes as he walked down the landing, flattening his bed messed hair as he left the house.  
15 minutes later he was pulling up outside the school. Seeing Sophia sat on the front steps by herself while everyone was off on other places in the yard. Walking up to her he said softly "Soph, sweetie what's up?" Looking up she met her dads eyes "everything's different now, he's ruined everything!" She said, tears welling up in her eyes. Arthur had an idea anyway but he had to make sure. "I take it you're talking about Uther?" He had taken to refusing to call him his father. "What's he done now sweetie?" "He's bad mouthed us to everyone, I've come back to school, and apart from a few people everyone hates me!" She replied crying into Arthur's chest. "Come on, let's go inside and sort out taking you home" he said standing up, pulling her along with him.  
Walking into the house Sophia was confused at how quiet it was, "where's Mi-Mi?" She asked turning to her father, "I left him sleeping, chances are he still is, shall we make some lunch and talk about what went on in school today?" She nodded in agreement and walked upstairs to take her bag upstairs.  
Sat over the dinner table, sandwiches and crisps between them, Arthur looked up at sophia playing with her food. "You going to tell me what went on today then?" Eventually Sophia looked up to meet his gaze. "Before we left, I was the most popular girl in the school, no one cared if I had two dads, no one bothered me, everyone was nice to me and I was liked, then we moved and I expected things to be slightly different if we came back, but with the way my friends still spoke to me once we left I thought, hey it will be okay, but no, Uther has told everyone how he feels about us, and of course everyone has listened, thus then deciding how everyone was gonna react when I came back" her voice starting to break as tears started to form in her eyes again. "I walked into form this morning and about three people spoke to me, everyone hates me, they all stare as I walk past, I can hear them whispering about me as I go" she said finally breaking down. Standing up quickly Arthur walked over to him, putting an arm on her back, pulling him closer to him. It was just then Merlin walked into the room, seeing the sight before him he asked "Arthur? Sophia? What's going on?" "I'll tell you later M" he said with a sigh, comforting Sophia.  
Eventually once she had calmed down they sent her upstairs to rest. Sitting down Arthur told Merlin everything, "What we gonna do Arthur? This can't carry on" he said moving closer into Arthur's hold, his head resting back against his shoulder.

Several days later.

Arthur and Merlin had Morgana, Leon, Gwen and Lance over for a meal, William, Morgana and Leon's 15 year old son, and Matthew, Gwen and Lance's son 16 year old son.  
They had made the kids pizza and sent them upstairs to play on the Wii.  
The adults were sat talking and Merlin and Arthur had explained what had happened with Sophia at school, angering Morgana.  
"Oh i hate him! He is ruining your lifes, on purpose! I can't believe our father is such a prick!" She screeched  
"Morgana, breath" Leon said as Sophia stormed into the room followed by a laughing William and Matthew  
"Tell them to stop cheating!" Sophia winged almost tantruming  
"Guys stop cheating" Merlin laughed  
"You didn't even mean it!" Sophia screamed  
"Sophia, shut up being so narky" Arthur said, Sophia just looked at them all and could tell none of them were going to stick up for her, she screamed and stormed upstairs, Matthew and William followed trying not to laugh  
"Anyway ... "Arthur started while laughing "Back on topic"  
"Oh yer, I've heard nothing about what he's been saying, Although the other day my next door neigbour gave me a funny look when i was asking Matthew to take you your old chair back to your house" Gwen said "But then, it could of been me asking a 16 year old to carry a chair to the other side of town"  
"And he still hasn't forgiven you for making him look ridiculous" Lance laughed  
"They haven't said anything has been said at there school either" Leon said "Well, William has said nothing"


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter eleven **

A few days later -  
Sophia was at school and it was dinner break, she was sat on her own when Vivian walked over and stood infront of her  
"Sophia, why did you come back to Camelot? You aren't wanted" "Vivian are you serious? You used to be my friend, why is it that we went away and then come back you hate me, or is the only reason you have because of Uther?" "your family is pathetic, actually do you know what, you aren't even a family!" Vivian shouted looking at Sophia in digust.  
"Look Vivian, i had enough of this in Lothian, i thought you guys liked me, there is no need to be like this just cause i came back to Camelot, What is it? Did you become miss popular when i left and now i'm back you are scared and think i am a threat to your popularity so tell everyone to ignore me and make me feel unwanted!" "Seriously?" Vivian asked laughing "You couldn't get back on top in this school if you tried! You will always be the one who abandoned the school" "Cause my dad got a job in Lothian!" Sophia snapped "Well, we'll see Sophia" Vivian said and turned away to walk away then turned her head slightly "Oh and by the way, Drama group is so mine now, so don't turn up to it later, just FYI little miss stardom"

Later Sophia got home, she dropped her bag in the hall and walked into the living room "I'm home" Sophia said and then stood still seeing both her dads sat there with 2 men in suits. "Sophia, hey, this is Mr Broadbent and Mr Angus, from Social services" Arthur said. "Hello Sophia, I'm Mr Angus, but you can call me Gwaine, We are here because of an ongoing case involing your dads and your care, so we are just going to be observing you at various points over the next few days to see whats happening okay?" "Yer" Sophia said panicking suddenly, "Are you two still okay with that?" Gwaine asked Merlin and Arthur, "Yes it's fine" Arthur said.

They were sat eating tea, Sophia was unusually quiet and Merlin and Arthur had both noticed. "Sophia, is something bothering you?" Arthur asked concerned. "Nothing much" Sophia sighed, "Wanna talk about it?" Merlin asked, seeing through Sophia's. Sophia lifted her head and saw how concerned her Dad's looked, she really didn't want to explain what had happened at school, the worry being that the men would think she couldn't cope and she would be taken away from her dad's, she looked at the two men and then back at her dad's, "Just Vivian at school, she's decided since we came back that she is going to hate me and take over Drama now she is popular" "Sophia, you are an amazing person, Don't let it upset you, is that why you didn't go to Drama group today?" Merlin asked. "Kind of, she told me to not turn up to Drama" she replied, looking at her Mi-Mi, then her daddy "You have every right to go to Drama, you are astoundingly talented Sophia, Don't let others make you feel like you can't do what you love, okay?" Arthur protested. With a nod and a small smile Sophia agreed, turning back to the ice cream in front of her.

Next day at school-

It was dinner time and the Drama group were having a lunch time meeting, Sophia went up to the drama room and peered round the door making sure that nobody could see her watching. However she didn't notice that her ex boyfriend, Thomas, had seen her standing there. "Sophia!" Thomas said smiling, going over to the door, and making Vivian's head swing round, she saw Sophia standing there in the door and glared "What are you doing here?" Vivian asked her, "Doing exactly what you don't want me to" Sophia said after a minute, and smirking to herself she walked past her. She was Sophia Emrys-Pendragon, she was going to listen to her daddy, and she wasn't going to let anyone, and especially Vivian Scott, tell her what she can and cannot do! So taking a seat next to Thomas, who was currently waving her over, she made her stand. She was back to stay, whether the others liked it or not.

As Sophia walked in the door a few hours later it was clear for all the adults in the room to see that she was in a much better mood, walking past them with a wide smile and a hello to each of them she went into the kitchen to grab a glass of water. "You're more than happy… I know that look, what's happened?" Arthur called out after her. She popped her head round the corner of the door with an innocent look plastered all over her face "I don't know what you mean daddy." She replied, but her fathers weren't convinced. "There's only one person who can put that smile on your face. Now spill!" Merlin laughed, both of them already having an idea of what had happened. "Oh Mi-Mi, it's nothing. I did go to drama today though" she smiled before continuing "It was really good actually, Vivian tried to stop me, and at first a couple of the others weren't happy about it but Thomas encouraged me to join in and stuck with me through everything and by the end of it near enough all of them, apart from Vivian obviously, was really happy to have me back!" she enthused, getting faster the more excited she got about everything. "Thank you for encouraging me guys!" she said to her fathers before giving them each a kiss and going upstairs.

Sharing a knowing glance between them the pair started to laugh. It had been a long time since they saw that look on their little girls face, it was good to have it back, and even they had to admit, Thomas was a nice enough lad, so if he made Sophia happy like that then they weren't going to argue. Turning back to the other two men in the room they smiled "I knew it wouldn't take long before Sophia was happy to be back in Camelot again." Merlin said, his affection for their daughter unintentionally strong in the way he spoke the words and all of them in the room knew it. Mr Judd couldn't argue that Arthur and Merlin were the best parents this young girl could ask for, and he wasn't going to stop that now. "Gentlemen, it is clear to see that Sophia really is in the best hands here. What other two men would put up with the hassle of a teenage girls mood swings, to put it... nicely… altercations… with family members, and everything else you have gone through over the past few years and stayed as strong as you have, fighting so hard to keep hold of their family. I wouldn't dream of taking your little girl away from you, it would be unjust for me to even consider doing so, and I will be looking into why this claim was even made, because well, its obvious to everyone that you truly are the best parents she could ask for. I am sorry for everything you have had to go through over the past few weeks while we have been here. I shall be seeing to it that something like this won't be happening to you again!" he stated to the pair, the smiles widening on his face as he did so. "Thank you sir, that means everything to us… wow I don't know what to say. Thank you!" Arthur replied, the pair were speechless, they knew they were good fathers but after everything part of them thought the world would give them one more kick in the balls and let Uther win, meaning they would lose their little girl. "It's nothing, I only wish more cases ended like this and that we had more children coming into families that are as lucky as Sophia is. Sorry again." He said before standing. Soon the two men were gone and Arthur and Merlin walked back into the living room. "We did it Merl's, we proved we are stronger than him. Nothing's gonna stop us now!" Arthur grinned at Merlin. "The Emrys-Pendragon Household goes onto see another day. Maybe we should call Sophia down, tell her the good news and go out for tea to celebrate." Merlin replied with a laugh.


	12. Chapter 12

"Sophia!" Arthur shouted up the stairs "We have something to tell you!"

Sophia ran down the stairs "See most kids think there parents are going to tell them they are pregnant, I love that i don't have to worry about that"

"ok, chipper, calm down. The men from social services have left, they are closing the case" Arthur explained

"What, you serious?"

"Serious" Merlin replied smiling

"Oh my god!" Sophia squealed and hugged them both

"Now, go get sorted and we will go out for tea" Arthur laughed encouraging her up the stairs

"Ok, cool, but i need to ring Thomas first to tell him the news" Sophia said running up the stairs.

Merlin and Arthur looked at each other and just laughed

They got to the place they always went to eat and went in.  
The first thing Sophia noticed was Vivian sat eating with her parents.  
"Oh god, do we have to stay here?" Sophia asked  
"Yer" Arthur said "No protesting, we are having one meal without you being a stroppy thing"  
Just then Vivian got up to go to the toilet and walked in their direction  
"Alright slut" Vivian said as she walked past them  
"I'm sorry what?" Sophia laughed when Vivian had gone  
"Yes, what?" Merlin asked "Why did she call you a slut?"  
"Yer any perticular reason?" Arthur demanded to know  
"She will be trying to start crap up about me ... seriously, chill, i haven't even kissed a boy before so why would i be a slut? And i can't believe i told you that"  
"Hey, it will help me sleep on a night" Arthur said smirking  
"So you never kissed Thomas when you went out?" Merlin asked  
"Ok, i can not believe we are having this discussion" Sophia said and Arthur and Merlin both laughed  
"There is nothing wrong with that at all" Arthur said as they were shown to a seat  
"You think that, it's only cause you are a paranoid parent"

They drove back to the house but it was late when they got home and Sophia was asleep in the car  
"Are we too paranoid Merlin?" Arthur asked  
"What do you mean?"  
"What Sophia said, that we are paranoid, Thomas is a lovely guy, and makes her happy but i do worry, she is 14, they start doing things more than kissing when they get to 15 these days"  
"Arthur, Sophia is sensible, she isn't going to be stupid enough to start going off with every guy she can find" Merlin laughed  
"Ok, now you have me paranoid about her sleeping round"  
"Arthur! Seriously, calm yourself, She is only 14, we have ages till we have to worry about that"

They pulled into the drive and saw Uther's car there  
"What is he doing here?" Arthur asked feeling angry suddenly  
They got out of the car and walked over  
"Can we help you?" Merlin asked making sure to show Uther was not wanted  
"I wish to speak to you" Uther snapped glaring at Merlin  
"Well, we don't wish to speak with you" Arthur now said joining in the conversation  
"Arthur, look, it will take 5 minutes"  
Merlin and Arthur looked at each other then at Sophia, realising she was stood there  
"Right lets go inside" Merlin said as much as he disliked the idea of talking with Uther  
When they got inside, Sophia was sent upstairs out of the way and they went into the living room to talk  
"So what is this about?" Arthur demanded throwing his coat onto the back of the sofa and sitting next to Merlin on the sofa as Uther sat on the sofa opposite.  
"I am just concerened, when it comes to money, you got a lot of inheritence, you had a saving account we had been saving money for you since you were born, you are not short of cash, so why do you live like you are?"  
"Like what?" Merlin asked coldly, he knew exactly what Uther was saying about how they lived  
Uther looked at Merlin and gave him a cold stare and then turned back to Arthur  
"Like you have no money, I just want to know, have you lost your money?"  
"I'm sorry?" Arthur asked letting out a laugh  
"have you lost your money? I am perfectly serious, if you have then i want to know and i will help you out"  
"I'm sorry, is this your way of trying to kiss up to us after what you put us through?" Merlin said  
"I aren't kissing up to anyone, especially not you" Uther said through gritted teeth  
"Father, we have no money trouble, at all" Arthur defended  
"Clearly" Uther said raising an eyebrow  
"Look, Honestly, we are having no money trouble, my inheritence and my savings isn't being used as it is no longer mine" Arthur snapped at Uther  
Uther stared at Arthur for a few moment very confused  
"I'm sorry, i don't understand, who's is it then?"  
"Sophia's, not that she is aware yet, It has been put all together in one bank account, plus money we are saving for her too, for when she is in need of it when it comes to her future, she has big plans and expectations for her future, and there isn't a lot we can do other than save her money to help her out, she is going to need money with what she wants to do, University, training, travelling, getting to auditions and shows, that's it's main purpose" Arthur explained  
"How long has this been happening? How long has my money been going to a child that isn't actually my grandchild?"  
"Since she was 3 weeks old, originally it was just savings for her, but now it is specifically for that ... and if you have such a problem with Sophia not being your actual grandchild, why are you here?" Merlin interrupted his bloody boiling at what Uther had just said  
"I wasn't speaking to you Emrys" Uther snapped  
"And we aren't speaking to you ... Uther" Arthur said  
"Well ... fine, but when the day comes that you need my help, know i won't have that offer anymore"  
Uther walked out slamming the front door, Merlin and Arthur looked at one another and smiled  
"Well done you, well dealt with" Merlin said nudging Arthur slightly  
"Daddy, Mi-Mi" they heard and turned to see Sophia stood in the doorway "Is what you said true?"  
Merlin and Arthur looked at one another smiling and then at Sophia  
"You really have to stop listening in to our conversations" Arthur laughed.  
Sophia was so happy, she couldn't believe they had done that for her, all of her dad's money, every last penny of his savings and inheritence had been put away for her, for the the main purpose of getting her through university and any other training she needed, she hugged them both, or more squashed them.

The next day Morgana turned up as Merlin and Arthur were trying to work out how to use the internet to look for jobs available in Camelot.  
"So why did father leave me an angry message on my answer machine telling me he had nothing to do with you anymore?"  
"Cause he is a prick" Arthur said turning around on the swivel chair  
"Woah Arthur, i was leaning on the chair then" Merlin said recovering from nearly falling  
"Damn her voice has got even better" Morgana said pride in her voice for her neice who they could hear singing in her room "Do you guys still not have TV or music on when she is singing?"  
"No, we like to listen to her sing, but she doesn't like us listening all the time, so we listen from downstairs" Arthur explained smiling, also full of pride.  
"The best one is when she is dancing, you won't even know she is dancing cause she is that lightfooted, but then all of a sudden you will hear this crash from her jumping" Merlin laughed  
"You two make me happy, you are such proud parents, Father doesn't know what he is missing out on. Cause of his arogance, he has never really been a part of your life i know, and people think you miss the most stuff when kids are younger, but Sophia is only 14, he is going to miss her turn from a teenager into a woman, and a very talented one at that" Morgana said  
"He was mortified that we had put all that money into savings for Sophia" Arthur finally explained "He couldn't seem to come to terms with it"  
"When has he ever come to terms with anything concerning our family" Merlin asked  
"When is it anything to do with him what you do with your money?" Morgana asked getting more and more agitated  
"Well, he sees it as his money doesn't he"  
"He has never shown any pride towards Sophia, nothing has ever made him proud of her"

The next morning Sophia went downstairs for breakfast, her throat felt like it was on fire it hurt that much and she was very warm and felt really tired and run down.  
"Sophia, Egg and Bacon on crumpets or Egg and Bacon on toast?" Arthur asked  
"Just crumpets please daddy, i feel like if i ate anything like that i will vomit" Sophia said her voice coming out very hoarse.  
"Sophia, you sound rotten" Merlin said and touched her fore head. "Sophia, you are boiling up, i think you should go back to bed, we'll ring school and tell them you'll be off"  
"No!" Sophia said "I have only just been accepted back and besides, we are finding out about the winter show today, i am not missing out, Vivian will jump on that opportuinity straight away"  
"What opportuinity?" Arthur asked turning round from the grill  
"To keep herself at the top of popular ville and me second best" Sophia explained  
"Sophia, being popular isn't the be all and end all" Merlin said  
"That's easy for you to say, you don't understand it"  
"Hey! I was the most popular kid in that school once" Arthur argued  
"Why isn't that a suprise?" Merlin muttered and Sophia laughed  
"I'm offended, anyway, Sophia, you can go, but no singing"  
"Deal"  
"And if you feel worse you go straight to tell Mr Gaius"  
"I will i promise"  
Sophia ate her breakfast got dressed and went to school, she didn't look well and people were mentitoning it to her, her form tutor had been the most pleasant saying "Sophia, you look terrible, why didn't you stay home"  
Sophia went into the year assembly where they were going to explain the winter show to them, she felt so tired and run down, and like she could collapse, but she held it together, she wasn't going to miss this.


	13. Chapter 13

At home Merlin was sat on the internet looking for jobs and Arthur was on the phone ringing round law firms to find anyone who would employ them, they weren't having a lot of luck, it turned out Uther's word really had spread round.  
Arthur was just starting to get into a debate with someone so Merlin walked over took the phone off him and hung up  
"Arthur, that's not really helping the cause" Merlin said just as the doorbell rang "You ring the next number while i get the door, and no arguing with people please"  
Merlin walked off and Arthur imitated Merlin in a voice that really was not like his '_And no arguing bla bla bla'  
_Merlin sighed as he got to the door but as he opened the door his mood changed completley  
"Mother!" Merlin squealed as his mother pulled him for a hug  
"Hello Merlin" Hunith said "You are getting skinnier, are you not eating properly again?"  
Merlin looked at his mother with a look he had used many times before  
"Mum, you know that i don't ever eat anything" Merlin defended as they walked into the living room to hear Arthur arguing on the phone again, Merlin took the phone away again and hung up  
"Ok Pendragon, next time i am ringing"  
"Shut up" Arthur laughed "Hunith! Hey" Hunith hugged Arthur  
"I am so happy to see you both still smiling, after what you have been through, i was really starting to worry, that's why i thought i'd visit, i didn't want my boys going through this alone"  
"Thanks Mum, Social Services are leaving us alone now, It's Uther bothering us about money now" Merlin explained  
"He's a prick and i am going to break his legs" Arthur said getting angry at the mention of Uther  
"Breath Arthur, calm down" Merlin said rubbing his back to calm him down slightly "Do you want a drink or anything mum?"  
"No i'm alright thanks Merlin" Hunith said sitting down "How is my little angel?"  
"She's not right well, she only went to school today cause they were announcing about the winter show or something"  
"Awww, Sophia never changes"  
The phone rang and Arthur and Merlin looked at each other  
"School?" They both guessed at the same time  
Arthur picked up the phone ...  
"Arthur Pendragon ... Oh hello ... Oh god, yes one of us will be right there ... No thank you ... Goodbye"  
"Posh phone voice" Hunith laughed  
"Thanks" Arthur laughed "She fainted in the middle of assembly, i'll go get her"  
Merlin followed him out in the hallway to the door leaving Hunith in the living room  
"Is it wrong that i want you to use your phone voice in bed?" Merlin said quietly  
"Merlin Emrys, really now, I think that is weird, kind of hot but weird" Arthur laughed "I won't be long" he added and kissed Merlin goodbye  
Merlin walked back into the living room and sat down talking to his mum

Arthur pulled up outside school about 15 minutes later and went into reception  
"Ah Mr Pendragon, she is still in the first aid room, just go through" The receptionist said  
"Thanks" _  
_Arthur walked to the first aid room to see Sophia asleep in the corner and Mr Gaius filling out some paper work  
"Hello Arthur" Mr Gaius said looking pleased to see him "You look very well"  
"Thanks, i am, what happened other than she fainted?"  
"Middle of assembly, she just flaked, and was really pale but she had a high temperature, her throat is swollen and she is generally weak, it sounds like flu so just see how she goes"  
"Will do" Arthur said and walked over to Sophia "Sophs" he said waking her carefully "Sophs come on little one, lets get you home to bed"  
Sophia woke up and instantly starting coughing so Mr Gaius got her a glass of water, Sophia sat and drank the water then croaked out "Mr Gaius, was you really my dad's private doctor when he was little?"  
"I was" Mr Gaius said chuckling slighlty  
"What, did you not believe me?" Arthur laughed  
"He was always unwell, he always had some sickness bug or flu bug" Mr Gaius explained laughing  
"Oh thanks" Arthur said  
"I've done" Sophia said passing the cup to Mr Gaius "Thank you"  
"Right come on, home" Arthur said helping Sophia up  
They pulled up outside and Sophia had fallen back to sleep, Arthur woke her up and helped her into the house  
"Hey Sophia, you okay?" Merlin asked her  
"I feel poorly Mi-Mi" Sophia said almost crying  
"Well come on in the living room, it will cheer you up when you see" Merlin said smiling  
Sophia walked into the living room slowly with Arthur's help and when she walked in her face lit up  
"Nana" she croaked out happily  
"Hey little girl, i hear you are not very well" Hunith said hugging Sophia  
"I feel poorly" Sophia sighed and sat on the sofa  
"Right, go put your pyjamas on ... then come back down you can have some hot chocolate and have a sleep"  
"Do i have to sleep?" Sophia asked  
"Yes, you could have the flu Sophs, now go on, pyjamas" Arthur said and Sophia hobbled up the stairs

Sophia was asleep on the sofa and Arthur was making her some more hot chocolate after leaving the one from before to go cold.  
Merlin was talking to Hunith about how Uther had nearly torn him and Arthur apart but not loud enough for Arthur to hear ... Arthur walked back in at the right time as Hunith was getting really angry at how Uther had stooped so low to nearly tearing Arthur and Merlin apart  
Arthur walked over to Sophia and woke her up  
"Soph's you have been asleep for 2 hours, wake up and have a drink" Arthur said  
Sophia sat up and drank her hot chocolate and Hunith sat french plaiting her hair  
"Mum, Mum, you're doing it wrong, I can french plait better than you" Merlin argued  
"You used to french plait your cousin's hair when she was little that was why, when you were like 11" Hunith said laughing  
"I liked doing french plaits, they look really pretty"  
"Do you know how gay you sounded saying that dad?" Sophia laughed  
"Shush you""  
"Incase you hadn't noticed Sophia, he is gay" Arthur said  
"He does my french plait's when i have to have them for dancing" Sophia told Hunith  
"Ok so we are telling all my secrets now are we?"  
"Always sweetie" Hunith said laughing

Later that night Hunith had gone to bed as travelling had tired her out, Sophia was meant to be asleep but was wanting an answer to something, it had been in her mind for a few weeks, she had been searching the house on the sly for an answer for weeks but hadn't found anything.  
She hobbled down the stairs, her legs still very weak and walked into the living room to see her Dad's sat watching the TV together on the sofa.  
"you watch some rubbish you know" Sophia said  
"Sophia, why aren't you in bed?" Arthur said getting up off the sofa to guide her out of the room upstairs  
"I wanna talk to you both about something"  
"In the morning" Arthur said  
"No, i wanna talk now" Sophia said turning back into the living room and sitting next to Merlin  
"If it's puberty, we already said, when that happens, Grandma Hunith or Auntie Morgana or Gwen, not us, I don't think i can talk about female puberty" Merlin said  
"It's not" Sophia laughed  
"What is it then?" Arthur asked slapping Merlin round the head  
"I just want to know something"  
They both knew what was about to happen, they hoped this day would never come, but here it was  
"Who's my Mother? I love you two and i never ever want to leave you but i just want to know something about who i really am"  
"Right ... I was waiting and dreading for this day to come, but it was going to do someday" Arthur said sighing

_-Flashback-_

_"Arthur, Merlin ... Can i speak with you?"  
Arthur and Merlin had been together 6 years, they were 23 and 24 now and trying to adopt, they had been trying for a year, nobody wanted them to be the parents to their child, even though these people didn't want the child themselves.  
"Of course you can Nimueh" Merlin said letting Nimueh into their flat  
"So ... Look, this is really hard for me, it's even harder explaining it to my best friends ... So i'm just going to ... Guys ... there is a chance, due to my sickness, that i could die in child birth"  
"Oh Nimueh, I ... "  
"Boys, don't make this more emotional than it is" Nimueh said welling up "I just want to ask you something ... If ... I do die in childbirth ... i want you to be my baby's parents"  
Both boys sat not knowing what to say, they had wanted a child more than anything, but they didn't want losing their best friend to be the only way they got a child  
"Obviously, it will still have to go through an Agency, but i will have chosen you myself, so it will be easy from there on for you, i know how much you have been struggling to adopt due to homophobic idiots, i don't perticuarly want to die in childbirth but as it is likely to happen, i want to know my child will be left in safe hands, i know they will be with you, i trust you two, and i know i can trust you to raise my child"_

_-End Flashback- _

As Arthur finished telling the story, holding Merlins hand tightly the whole time he looked up to look at Sophia who was sat there in silence, thinking over everything she had just been told, she could see the pain in both her dad's eyes and was sorry for upsetting them but was glad she finally knew "Thank you for agreeing to have me, i love you both" she said softly before standing and leaving to two of them to their thoughts, she knew they would just want to be with each other while they remembered their friend and what she had done for them.  
"Even though she is Nim's clone, and i do really think about her every day, i hadn't really thought about her properly in so long" Arthur said  
"Me either" Merlin agreed sighing


	14. Chapter 14

Next morning-

Merlin and Arthur were making breakfast when they heard banging on the roof above them and they could hear crying from upstairs  
"Sophia" Arthur said and they went upstairs into Sophia's room to see Sophia sat on her bed crying  
"Sophia what's wrong?" Merlin asked as they walked over  
"I can't walk" Sophia just about croaked out, her voice was almost gone and through tears it was barely understandable  
"Someone has the flu" Arthur said and picked Sophia up.  
They got her downstairs on the sofa and Merlin rang the doctor as Arthur made Sophia something to eat and drink and got her a blanket.  
After Merlin had rang the doctor he went into the living room, felt Sophia's forehead and then went over and put the TV on.  
"Watch some TV Sophs, I'll be one moment" Merlin said and walked into the kitchen  
"How is she?" Arthur asked when he noticed Merlin was there  
"Not great, i rang the doctors, they are sending the home visit doctor at 10"  
"School?"  
"No, i forgot, i'll ring them now" Merlin said and went to ring school.  
Arthur took Sophia some breakfast and a drink into the living room  
"Who you texting?" Arthur asked passing her breakfast  
Sophia shook her head  
"Come on, tell me, i won't pick on you"  
Sophia shook her head again  
"Thomas?" Arthur asked smiling  
Sophia tried her best not to smile but knew it was obvious now anyway and nodded  
"Aww, bless you" Arthur said smirking, Sophia raised an eyebrow and shook her head "Eat some breakfast beautiful girl" Arthur added getting up and leaving the living room  
"Ok, we will let you know, thank you ... bye" Merlin said and hung up the phone  
"School being painful?"  
"For once, no. They said something along the lines of, let us know how long she is going to be off in an estimate asap"  
"That school weren't half as annoying when i went there"  
"That's cause it used to be 10 times better and used to have it's pick of the best, most well mannered and richest and snootiest in the land" Merlin laughed  
"What you saying exactly?" Arthur asked half laughing  
"He's offending you Arthur" Hunith yawned walking down the stairs  
"Thanks mother"  
"He always does Hunith"  
"How is my beautiful grandaughter today?" Hunith asked  
"Not at all well ... She couldn't walk, Arthur had to carry her downstairs"  
Hunith went into the living room and saw Sophia texting  
"Hey beautiful" Hunith said and Sophia smiled at her "Who you texting?"  
Sophia showed her phone to Hunith  
"Ahh, A boy, and not just any boy, Thomas" Hunith said smiling  
"Boys? She isn't texting boys is she, horrible things they are, stay away from them" Merlin said sticking his head round the door  
"You would know, you are one and you are married to one"  
"Civil partnership, it's not allowed to be called a marriage Mum"  
"Same thing, Just the stupid country too scared to accept 2 men saying they are married" Hunith argued and Sophia put her thumbs up in agreement "Now stop being nosy, me and Sophia are spending time together"

Later that day

The doctor had been and Sophia had flu, It was 4.00 and the doorbell rang  
"Hello Thomas, come in" Arthur said and took him into the living room  
"Hey Sophia, I have your work as you requested" Thomas said passing her some books over  
"She requested work? You are weird Sophia" Merlin said  
Sophia just gave a sarcastic smile  
"We have to read that book for english for 2 weeks time, we are doing a practise sats exam on it" Thomas explained and Sophia rolled her eyes looking at the book 'A Midsommer Nights dream"  
"Shame" Arthur laughed  
"Oh and the bad news is, Audition for the Winter show is on friday" Thomas finished  
"What!" Sophia mimed, no noise actually coming out, just causing her to start coughing again  
"Sorry" Thomas said "I better go anyway, If there is anymore important work i'll bring it round"  
Sophia waved bye and Thomas left  
"Awwww, he is so lovely, you going out again yet?" Hunith asked  
Sophia shook her head  
"Why not, you were cute before" Hunith said and Sophia just smiled  
"Can we not encourage her to go near boys please Mother" Merlin said  
"Merlin, shh, I never stopped you going near girls"  
"Yer but mum, i wasn't bothered about Girls" Merlin laughed  
"Yes but i wasn't aware of this"  
"Mum, seriously? I may not have told you i was gay till i was about 16 or 17 but you must of known"  
"I did actually, from about the age of 11 i thought you were" Hunith said  
"And then there is my blind father who still doesn't believe i'm gay" Arthur laughed  
"Lets get it right Arthur, he think's you have been brainwashed" Merlin corrected  
"That's true, urgh that man ... he is evil"  
"Let's not be getting angry now Arthur" Merlin said and rubbed his back to calm him, which always worked straight away  
"Sorry" Arthur calmed down and got up to make tea  
"What we having for tea Arthur?" Hunith shouted  
"Quiche, Chips and Salad!"  
"Put meat in the quiche and i may kick you" Merlin shouted  
"Merlin, you aren't even a vegitarian, you just eat meat when it suits you, it's annoying" Arthur said walking back in the living room  
"Look, It's cruel, some animals are cuter than others, some don't deserve to die, like baby sheep and baby pigs"  
"That would be Lambs and Piglets sweetie" Hunith laughed

After tea Arthur was watching TV and Sophia had fallen asleep on the sofa leaning on Arthur while Merlin and Hunith were talking  
"So he has pretty much turned all of Camelot against you?" Hunith asked  
"Yer, nobody wants to employ either of us, even the place where we used to work don't want to, I sometimes think we should of stayed in Lothian" Merlin said and Arthur turned his head to look at him, Merlin had never told him this.  
"Don't say that Merlin, we will get through it" Arthur said  
"I know it would be a commute but their are law firms in and around Ealdor" Hunith suggested  
"I said they should open their own Lawyers" they heard, Sophia had obviously not been as asleep as they thought  
"Did you pretend to be sleeping so you could earwig?" Arthur laughed  
"No i was asleep, then i woke up mid conversation" Sophia said yawning  
"Sophia has a good idea there you know boys" Hunith said  
"If nobody wants to employ us nobody is going to want to go to a lawyers when they find out who we are"  
"Phone" Sophia croaked when the phone started ringing, Arthur leaned over and picked up the phone  
"Arthur Pendragon ... Hello Thomas ... of course ... Sophia. Thomas for you"  
Arthur passed the phone to Sophia and contiuned talking with Merlin and Hunith  
eventually Sophia hung up the phone, she dropped the phone on the sofa next to her, she looked in her own little daze but then burst into tears  
"Sophia? What's wrong?" Arthur asked knowing he wouldn't be able to understand her anyway when she was upset  
All Arthur and Merlin heard was "Thomas ... and ... Mum ... now" due to her crying  
"Awh baby" Hunith said and Merlin and Arthur looked at Hunith  
"Thomas' Mum said he doesn't want him talking to her anymore" Hunith interpreted  
"Why not? Uther?" Arthur asked already knowing why anyway  
"Yer" Sophia cried  
"Sophia, I am sorry sweetie" Arthur said hugging her

Sophia had a restless night, she eventually sat up and read her book from school.  
4 o clock in the morning, Arthur got up to go to the toilet and saw Sophia's Lamp on when he walked past her room, he slowly opened the door and saw Sophia sat up reading  
"Sophia, why are you still awake? Get to sleep"  
"I can't sleep Daddy, i tried, i honestly tried" Sophia argued  
"This thing about Thomas bothering you?" Arthur asked and Sophia nodded  
"Look, Sophia, it's his loss okay ... Now put your book down and get some sleep or you will be really ill again tomorrow"  
Sophia put her book down and lied down  
"Night Sophs" Arthur said and switched her lamp off

Sophia had been off a week, It was time for her to go back.  
A week off had made her not want to go back anyway but as Thomas was no longer speaking to her she was looking forward to it even less, She was also upset as when she got home tonight Nana Hunith would be gone.  
She got shipped out of the door very quickly with Arthur so she wouldn't get too upset about her nana going, even though there was still some tears.

She got into school and sat down, noticing there was a new boy there  
"Hey, who's that?" She asked Lea, one of the girls still speaking to her  
"Jack" Lea explained laughing slightly "He started last wednesday, he is a bit weird"  
"Let me guess, nobody is being nice to him though" Sophia said  
"Sophia, don't even go there, he is really weird, everyone thinks he could be gay" Lea said then must of realised what she had said "Not that ... you know there is anything wrong with that"  
"Save it Lea, you already dug your grave" Sophia snapped rolling her eyes

After form room Sophia caught up with the new guy  
"Jack?" Sophia asked finally catching up, he looked rather suprised that someone was speaking to him "Erm ... sorry i'm Sophia, i wasn't here last week, i had flu"  
"Oh Sophia? Yes i heard about you" Jack said smiling and putting his hand out for her to shake, he seemed very lovely  
"Oh, what's that you heard then?" Sophia asked shaking his hand  
"Oh people were saying something about people not being your friend now or something, i don't know" Jack explained and Sophia rolled her eyes  
"Yer differences in opinion make people hate you"  
"I know how that feels" Jack laughed but also seeming genuinely upset  
Sophia was begginging to suspect that people may have been right on Jack about one thing, being brought up by 2 gay men made her just know when someone was gay too, she was just about the only person in school who didn't have a problem with it, she knew nobody else would be there for Jack, this felt like she had been thrown the responsibilty and she was more than happy to take it up and be there to support him.  
"So where you come from?"  
"Over in Mercia ... we had to transfer me ... due to people having differences in opinion with me at school"  
"Bullied?" Sophia asked  
"Yes pretty much ... It got unbearable ... Even though Dad says it's my own fault"  
"Why's that?" Sophia asked  
They walked past a few people and Jack kept quiet, he wasn't even sure about telling a total stranger about his past few years of complete misery, she had been very nice but she was completley new in his life and it was hard for him to talk about anyway  
"Just, stuff" Jack ended up saying  
"Jack, do i look like i have had it easy?" Sophia asked and he stopped and looked at her  
"Well you look like miss popular"  
Sophia didn't know whether to be complimented or offended  
"I used to be, differences in opinions changed that, I haven't had the best 12 months, trust me, anything you want me to keep a secret, i will gladly keep"  
"Okay, so ... I'm gay ... and ... people in my school found out, made my life miserable, my dad doesn't approve of it and decides i brought it on myself and it's all my fault we had to leave Mercia and move to Camelot"  
"Ok Jack, there is nothing wrong with being Gay, it isn't your fault, being Gay doesn't make things your fault" Sophia said smiling

Sophia was leaving at the end of the day and saw Jack looking fed up  
"Jack!" Sophia shouted and caught up with him "I want you to do one thing for me ... come to my house for tea"  
"What?" Jack asked shocked "Sophia it's okay, Most people's parents don't really tend to like me and who i am, i don't want your parents to be freaked out"  
Sophia almost laughed  
"Jack, believe me when i say my parents will not mind who you are and will not mind you being gay" Sophia said smiling "come on" and she dragged him off to get the bus

They got to Sophia's front door and Jack suddenly panicked  
"Sophia, really, maybe i should just go home, i don't wanna freak them out"  
"Will you stop panicking, honestly, they won't care" Sophia said almost laughing she opened the front door and pulled Jack in the house "Hello? Mi-Mi?"  
"Who's Mi-Mi?"  
"My dad" Sophia explained, just then Merlin's appeared from the kitchen  
"Hey Sophia" Merlin said "How was school? Who's this?"  
"Mi-Mi, this is Jack, He started last week, he's had a rough week, everyone treating him like crap, and i was the lovely person i am ..."  
"Nice to meet you Jack I am Merlin" Merlin said interupting Sophia's almost vain speech about how lovely she is  
"Nice to meet you sir" Jack said  
"Sir? Ah i like him, Just call me Merlin"  
"Mi-Mi where's dad?" Sophia asked and Jack turned his head to Sophia trying to hold back a smile, that was why they wouldn't mind, that's why she didn't mind and why she understood, she had 2 dad's  
"Uther wanted to speak to him, but he didn't go, he went to help your auntie Morgana move some stuff, she's pregnant again by the way, she told us today, so when she said she was moving stuff around and Leon is away your dad insisted in helping ... Jack staying for tea?"  
"Yer, unless you have to get home" Sophia said to Jack  
"My dad won't care, he doesn't like me being near him" Jack explained  
"Good relationship with your Dad then? Right you two go watch TV and i will make you some tea, anything you don't like Jack? or Can't have to eat"  
"No i eat anything" Jack laughed

Sophia and Jack were sat watching TV  
"Sophia! come and get your and Jack's tea" Merlin shouted through, just as the front door opened and shut again  
"Dad's home" Sophia shouted walking into the kitchen  
"Hey guys" Arthur said walking in the living room to see not Sophia or Merlin but someone he had never met before "Hello ... new person"  
"Dad that's Jack" Sophia shouted from the kitchen  
"Jack ... Hi i'm Arthur ... You Sophia's ..."  
"Dad before you finish that sentance, no he isn't my boyfriend, Jack is gay" Sophia said walking in the living room with 2 plates  
Arthur looked suprised then impressed that someone so young was open to admit it  
"Good lad" Arthur laughed tapping his back  
Sophia passed Jack his tea laughing  
"Dad, Go talk to Mi-Mi ... now ... and close the door" Sophia said sitting down  
"Ok ok, i'm going" Arthur said walking out laughing

Arthur walked into the Kitchen and saw Merlin making some tea for him and Arthur  
"Where's the kid come from?" Arthur asked and kissed Merlin on his cheek  
"New kid, getting greif from everyone, poor lad. How is your sister?" Merlin said passing Arthur his tea  
"As iritating as ever when pregnant, she wants to be doing stuff all the time, I keep having to tell her to stop and rest" Arthur laughed  
"Uther rang asking where you were so i told him not here and hung up" Merlin smiled and Arthur smiled back at him and chuckled  
"He will get the idea eventually" Arthur sighed "Merlin, what the hell is this exactly?" he added playing with the food infront of him  
"Vegi curry" Merlin laughed  
"Oh you a vegitarian this week?" Arthur asked smirking

Back in the living room-

"So you ever done performing?" Sophia asked Jack  
"Always wanted to, Dad thinks it's encourages the gay in me and won't allow me to go to any theatre schools"  
"You don't need a theatre school Jack, just come to drama"  
"But my dad will ..."  
"What he doesn't know, won't hurt him" Sophia reassured smiling


	15. Chapter 15

4 days later-

"Where's Sophia?" Arthur asked, He had just got back in from his interview fed up as he knew it had gone badly.

"She's staying at Jack's. She likes having a gay friend, finally we let her stay at a boys house apparently" Merlin laughed  
"So she's gone all night?" Arthur asked

"yes" Merlin laughed

With a sly smile Arthur walked across the room and took his husband in his arms.

'Well in that case, how about you turn off whatever you're cooking, and we call it an early night?'

Merlin looked at him, one eyebrow raised,

'hmm and I wonder why that would be Mr Pendragon?' before laughing.

They were behaving like teenagers, it had been years since he had called him that, not since before they were married, it had always been a sure fire way to get Arthur in bed, sharing a knowing look Merlin turned, whispering in Arthur's ear

'there's chocolate sauce and cream in the fridge, get it and I'll meet you upstairs.'

Before leaving the room to sort out the oven and remove the food he had been preparing for them, hearing the fridge shut behind him he heard Arthur leave the room. Leaning on the side he sighed with a heavy heart before leaving and following his husband upstairs.

Walking inside the room he was met with the sight of Arthur laying on their bed, naked and waiting for him, his member standing prominent, calling him over to the bed. Stripping off as he walked over he saw the love and passion in the other mans eyes, making his heart break slightly as he straddled him, he couldn't hurt the other man, yet he knew by the pain he felt in his chest right now that eventually, he would. Leaning down he placed a soft kiss on the older mans lips, his breath breezing over them, before moving down onto his sweet neck, sucking slightly, making Arthur moan. A million thoughts flowing through Merlin's head as he reached the peaks of Arthur's nipples, sucking and nipping at each one. It was slow, pleasure building for Arthur, painful for Merlin, his heart clenching every time he heard his husband moan, uttering his name, but eventually Merlin was inserting himself into Arthur.

After 10 minutes of hands roaming, moans filling the room Arthur was about to burst, Merlin could tell and so leaning down he whispered in the blonde's hair 'Come for me.' And almost on command, Arthur shot his load over Merlin's chest, the younger mans name on his lips, his walls tightening around Merlin encouraging him to come as well. The thing was, it wasn't Arthur's name on his lips, he didn't know where it came from, but it was too late, it had been done, as he came he moaned out another name, one that would stay with them for a long time. 'Gwaine.'

Arthur's world came crashing down around him, Merlin, HIS Merlin, his husband and love of his life, had just said someone else's name in bed, and not just anyone's name… the name of the man, who only weeks ago, almost took their daughter off them. He didn't know what to do, everything was a blur, his brain wasn't functioning properly, pushing Merlin to one side he got up off the bed and walked out the room, grabbing his dressing gown on the way. Somewhere behind him he could hear Merlin calling his name from their bedroom, could hear the pain and regret in his husbands voice but he didn't care, he couldn't face him now. He couldn't be anywhere near the man who had been his everything for almost his whole life right now, he didn't know if he would ever be able to again.

Merlin sat there and couldn't believe what he had done, he had ruined everything for their future, if they even had a future now, Even if this could be fixed, it would never be totally fixed, would Arthur ever trust him again.

Arthur sat at the table in the kitchen with his face in his hands, crying.

What had happened? Why had it happened? Did Merlin have feelings for Gwaine? Was life really getting that bad that he had to find comfort from some other man?

Just then he heard footsteps, he lifted his head  
"Merlin don't even come near me" Arthur stuttered, he was hurting so much, he didn't even want to look at him anymore, the thought that another person could of touched Merlin, it killed him.

"Arthur ... i am so sorry baby" Merlin said trying to stop himself from breaking down

"So ... what then? What do you want me to say Merlin exactly? Oh it's okay baby, i understand, you said another man's name in bed, it's fine, lets go back to how we were, everything will be okay ... Merlin it isn't going to be okay! You fucked another man! And not just any man ..."  
"Wait! What!" Merlin cut in "I didn't fuck anyone"  
"Yer i could tell by the way you said his name" Arthur said trying to calm himself, he was breaking apart because of this

"Arthur! i never slept with another man! God, i love you so fucking much Arthur, why would i ever do that to you, to us, We mean everything to me. I aren't going to fuck over the love of my life even though we have been to hell and back, i couldn't cheat ever. I love you too much Arthur. I couldn't break apart our family, i could never let you or Sophia think of me that way" Merlin said crying by the end of it leaning against the wall behind him so he didn't fall

"Then what else am i meant to think Merlin when you say another Man's name"

"Arthur ... i ... Oh god" Merlin cried

"Look, what is it? Tell me! if you aren't fucking Gwaine, then what is going on?"

"Arthur, We have been to hell and back recently, You can't tell me you haven't doubted us" Merlin started

"I admit, i did doubt what was going to happen between us a few times, but that doesn't mean i got off about another guy"

"Oh for christ sakes Arthur ... look, i was really miserable, a lot more miserable than i was letting on, i have been having so much trouble recently, i would never do anything to hurt you but you got like this too, when you turned 20. You started thinking about other men too ...so why is me thinking about men a crime?"

"Cause i was 20 Merlin, we have been together 20 years, we are more than just boyfriends, we are in a civil partnership which is pretty much the same as marriage ..."

"It is marriage just another name Arthur"

"Well there we go, you think about and wank over other men"

"I don't wank over other men"

Just then the front door opened and slammed shut, Sophia walked in and saw her dad's stood there, they had both been crying, that much was clear and they both looked angry.  
"Sophia ... i thought you were staying at Jack's all night" Arthur said  
"Erm ... His dad is a twat and said anyone who supports gay's aren't welcome and so i walked out, are you both okay?"  
"Sophia sweetie, go up to bed please" Arthur said trying not to show how much he was hurting right now.  
Sophia wasn't stupid, she knew something wasn't right but went up to bed anyway without question.  
"Arthur, can we just, can we go to bed. Sophia can't know what's happening, we can't show it. For her sake"  
"I'll go to bed ... and i will pretend everything is okay for Sophia, but this isn't done Merlin, We can't pretend nothing happened forever, You're are lucky we have Sophia, if we didn't have a child, i'd be gone Merlin ... Oh and Merlin ... don't touch me"  
Arthur walked out of the kitchen and up to bed. Merlin hated himself so he couldn't imagine how much Arthur hated him right now. 20 years together and bad luck hits them all at once ... why was the rain cloud only over them? Everyone else in their life was so happy and they were falling apart at the seams.  
Merlin went up to bed ... he went in the room and saw Arthur lied in bed facing away from him.  
Merlin got into bed and lied there trying not to cry, it took him forever but eventually he drifted off.

Merlin woke the next morning, his heart was aching, he couldn't believe that he had fucked up life forever, he turned to his side, Arthur wasn't there, he looked at the clock **9.40  
**Merlin went downstairs and into the kitchen, he saw Sophia eating her breakfast and Arthur drinking his coffee. Sophia was telling Arthur all about drama and that everyone was being nasty about Jack but Sophia stuck up for him and suddenly everyone was really nice  
"Sounds like they all respect you again little one" Arthur said smiling at her, Sophia looked at him, it was his smile, it was definatly her daddy's smile, but it looked forced, and like he wasn't truly puting all his heart into it.  
Merlin walked over to the cupboard silently and poured himself coffee.  
"Morning Mi Mi" Sophia said  
"Morning Sophia" Merlin sighed "You okay?"  
Merlin sat down and looked at them both, she knew something was wrong.  
They hadn't said good morning to each other. They hadn't kissed like they did every morning and even though Sophia, like every teenager, grossed out at her parents kissing this was a bad sign to her. They hadn't even given eye contact to each other. They had also both only got coffee. They only got coffee when they couldn't physically eat anything, and this happened during serious fall outs.  
"I'm ... erm ... fine ... Daddy. Mi Mi? What's happened?" Sophia asked  
"What dya mean?" Arthur asked  
"I aren't stupid, i'm 14 not 4, you can't hide it from me when you have fallen out anymore"  
"Sophia, look it's nothing, I got a bit angry last night about something. It's fine" Arthur said smiling.  
The phone rang and Arthur got up to answer it.  
"Is everything really okay Mi Mi?" Sophia asked  
Merlin sighed and looked up at Sophia smiling  
"It'll be fine" Merlin said  
Sophia smiled back, even though she knew they were putting on a front for her.  
Arthur hung up the phone angry. He stormed back in the kitchen forgetting Sophia was there  
"Wanna tell me about something? Something you maybe forgot to tell me about!" Arthur shouted in Merlin's face  
"Arthur, don't scream in my face! Whatever has grated you now, don't let your tantrum from last night take over!" Merlin said  
"My interview! my fucking Interview you dick! You didn't tell me i had an interview today! well congratulations you prick i have missed it!"  
Sophia sat there shocked, she had heard them argue many times but she had never seen it, and it made her want to cry so much.  
"This was the best shot i had!" Arthur continued "God do you actually only think with your dick!"  
"Speak for yourself!" Merlin shouted back  
Sophia didn't know what to do she was sat in the middle of this argument and she had never witnessed it before, normally if an argument was starting she got away in time but this had appeared from nowhere, she also knew for certain that everything was not okay with her dads.

As it was saturday Sophia couldn't escape to school, Jack was out and nobody else really wanted to spend time with her these days, so Sophia had managed to escape the kitchen and was in her room with her ipod trying to drown out the shouting.  
"I aren't your fucking PA anymore Arthur!" Merlin shouted then over her music she heard something smash which made her jump.  
She realised something all of a sudden and picked up her phone ...  
"Auntie Morgana ... please can i come see you? I need to get out of here"

Within minutes Morgana was outside.  
Hearing the door slam shut Arthur stopped shouting. Walking over to the window he saw Sophia climb into his sisters car and watched it drive off. Turning on Merlin again he saw the younger man still standing in the corner closed in on himself from when Arthur had thrown the glass across the room.  
It had smashed against the wall inches from the brunettes head, something in Arthur's brain was yelling at him to stop, that he didn't want to hurt Merlin, HIS Merlin, but his heart was telling him to carry on as it broke piece by piece.  
'Well fucking done. Now Morgana's gonna be on our case as well!' He yelled across the room at his husband.  
'Oh fuck you Arthur. I'm not taking the fucking blame for everything!' Merlin said before leaving the kitchen. Hearing the back gate clang shut Arthur fell to his knees, tears streaming down his face. His world was falling apart and there was no one there to catch him as he fell apart with it. He was losing his husband, his family, and he couldn't deal with it. Laying there on the floor he sobbed, reaching for the picture of him and merlin on their civil partnership day, clutching it to his chest before hurling that too against the wall in front of him. Hearing the smash of the glass in the frame he sat up, picking up what was left of the frame, the picture still inside but now with a small rip in it across Arthur's chest and Merlin's hand, he walked over to the sofa and sat down holding it close.

"So do you know what you are having yet Morgana?" Sophia asked  
"No sweetie, i won't find out for a while yet"  
"Well why not? That's no bloody good"  
"It's not formed enough to be able to tell yet"  
"I want to know if i am getting a boy cousin or a girl cousin"  
"Do you know why your dad's were arguing?" Morgana asked trying to get on subject  
"No, i was at Jack's last night and came hom, they had been crying i could tell and they looked really cross but then it calmed down until this morning and daddy missed an interview and blamed Mi Mi and they went insane at each other" Sophia explained  
"Well you can stay with me while it calms down, they will be fine, they will shout and screech at one another but they will be okay by tomorrow ... you know they will"

Arthur had been sat on the sofa crying for an hour when his phone buzzed ...  
He walked over to the table and looked, he had a text from Merlin.

_Arthur, i hope you know how truly sorry i am, and you can see past my foolishness and stupidity and imaturity and remember how much i love you, how much of my earth and heavens you are, how i would never mean to hurt you, i am just an idiot, and idiot who will never stop loving you. I will stay in Ealdor. Let me know when i am safe to come home. Tell Sophs i love her to peices and will see her soon. xxxx Merlin! _

This made Arthur's heart ache more, more than anything he wanted to forgive Merlin, but Merlin had broke him to pieces.


	16. Chapter 16

Next morning -

Arthur had not slept more than an hour ...  
He went to see Morgana and Sophia he felt Sophia deserved an explanation ...  
Morgana opened the door and saw the obvious rough state her brother was in and she just hugged him.  
"She's in the living room watching Music channels" Morgana told him and went into the kitchen  
Arthur walked into the living room and Sophia looked up  
"Daddy!" Sophia screeched and hugged him then realised something "Where's mi mi?"  
Arthur sighed  
"Soph. Me and Mimi. We. Look Soph"  
"You've broken up haven't you?" Sophia said welling up, she wasn't stupid, she could see it, her daddy was in a rough state, this was clearly hurting him  
"Sophia. He's gone back to Ealdor for a while ... we haven't spoken anything about breaking up or not"  
"But you're going to aren't you" Sophia said she was now crying  
Arthur looked at his little girl, he didn't want to admit it himself but he couldn't lie to his daughter  
"It's more than likely" Arthur stuttered and Sophia cried even more and ran upstairs to the room she was staying in.  
Morgana walked in and looked at Arthur  
"You're breaking up?" Morgana asked shocked "Arthur, please no. You have to talk to Merlin, i don't know what happened, but come on, you can work it out, this is you and Merlin, you always work things out, don't give up, you love one another so much! Please talk to Merlin, go see him in Ealdor and work it out, i will look after Sophia while you are away"  
Arthur rubbed his hand over his eyes  
"I suppose i could" Arthur said contemplating  
"Just get some sleep before you travel please Arthur" Morgana said  
"Are you going to be okay when Leon is away with your own child as well as my child"  
"I never see William. He is a right little shit. He lives in his room on his computer, I daren't ask what he does all day on his computer"  
"Ha, want me to find out?" Arthur asked  
"No cause you will tell me even if it's something i don't want to know" Morgana laughed

Arthur had some sleep and set off after saying goodbye to Sophia.  
Morgana wrote a note for Sophia to take to school tomorrow, Arthur had given her permission to inform the headteacher of the situation ...

_Dear Mr Gedref,_

_I am writing to inform you of the current situation going on at home for Sophia.  
Sophia's family have gone through a very rough 12 months and it is, at the moment, taking it's toll on the family._

_Sophia's parents are going through a very difficult break up and are trying to recover it, Sophia is very aware of the situation and is finding it very hard to cope with._

_I would find it very useful, as would her fathers, if you could inform us of any change in her behaviour and attitude or work while at school so we can help her through this._

_Both her father's are in Ealdor at the moment and i am looking after Sophia during this time, so it would be most useful to contact me._

_We would also be grateful if you and your staff kept this to yourselfs._

_Thank you._

_Morgana Jones. (Aunt of Sophia Emrys Pendragon)_

It was late when Arthur finally got to Ealdor, he decided to stay over night in the B&B and go to see Merlin tomorrow.

Next morning-

"Soph, wake up sweetie. You have school" Morgana said sitting down on Sophia's bed  
"Auntie Morgana ... i don't want to go to school. I am too tired" Sophia said welling up  
"That's cause you had a restless night beautiful, come on, I'll make you a bacon sandwich"  
Sophia got up and got dressed for school then went downstairs for some breakfast.  
It got to 8.20 and Morgana, William and Sophia got in the car to take them to school.  
They dropped William off at his school first where they watched him go into the gates and meet up with Matthew.  
Next they drove to Sophia's school, when they pulled up Sophia started to well up again  
"Sophia, please don't cry hunny, it's going to be okay"  
"My daddy's don't love each other anymore, they are breaking up and i have the hell of school"  
"Look, as long as you give the note in, it will be fine okay" Morgana reassured.  
Sophia wiped her eyes, even though it was still obvious she had been crying, and she got out of the car to meet Jack.  
"Sophia, whats wrong?" Jack asked as soon as he saw her red eyes which had swollen up from crying so much  
"It's ... It's nothing Jack, honestly" Sophia said smiling  
"Sophia, come on, you aren't mad at me about what my dad said are you? He is just like that, he is an idiot"  
"Jack, no it's nothing about what your dad said don't worry"  
"Then what? Come on i shared my life secret with you, We got the trust in the first day of knowing each other"  
Sophia stopped walking and Jack stood and faced her  
"Fine" Sophia started reluctantly then added whispering "My dad's are breaking up"  
Sophia saw the shocked look on Jack's face and she walked off before she cried.

Arthur had forgotten he was in the B&B that morning ...  
"Merlin" He said putting his arm over, but when there was no Merlin he opened his eyes, he saw where he was and the memories all came flooding back making him cry, he hoped it had been a horrible dream for a moment.  
He sat up in the bed and wiped his eyes which is when he realised how tired he still was.

Back at school-  
Sophia had gone into form room and handed the note to her teacher-  
"Sophia, do you want to take it straight to Mr Gedref for me?" Mr Mellows said  
Sophia took the note and Mr Gedref asked to speak to her straight away  
"Right Sophia, I understand what hard time you're going through, You came back, people treat you not very well at all, and now this, but we do have some good news for you ... While you were off with flu the auditions were held, and we took into consideration your past performances, and Mr Lloyd has offered you the opening and closing performance of the show"  
"So Vivian hasn't got them?" Sophia asked surprised  
"No, it hasn't been given yet" Mr Gedref explained "So any boasting she has made to annoy you is untrue"

Ealdor-

Merlin woke up in his old room and sat up, he had really messed everything up.  
If word got out in Camelot it would make life worse for Arthur and Sophia and if Uther found out then Merlin would be near enough on his death bed.  
He went downstairs and his mother was in the Kitchen  
"Hey Mum" Merlin croaked, he hadn't realised his voice was croaky, probably from all that crying last night, he sat down at the table and his mum passed him a coffee  
"So ... you gonna tell me what happened or not?" Hunith asked, Merlin just sighed but said nothing, thinking about it for a moment  
"Mum, what would you do if i said, that it was my fault?" Merlin asked, Hunith looked confused but had no time to answer as the doorbell rang  
Hunith went to get the door, Merlin could hear her talking but couldn't hear it clearly, but soon realised who it had been  
"Arthur? What are you doing here?"  
"Well Merlin, as much as i could wring your neck and how angry i am about what happened, i love you"  
Merlin hadn't noticed but his mother hadn't even followed Arthur in, she decided leaving them to talk was best.  
"Arthur, i know i aren't really in the place to judge but you're in fault too, you shouted at me about an interview, while Sophia was there, you didn't do that well at hiding you annoyance at me"  
"Merlin, you said someone else's name in bed, Staying calm was not the top of my agenda"  
"Do you know that when you're angry you always talk like you're talking to a client" Merlin said rather annoyed "I'm not a client, I'm your husband"  
"Well you haven't really been acting like one, i don't know if you knew but cheating isn't part of a civil partnership"  
"I didn't cheat Arthur! how many times do i need to say this"  
"Well how long do you think? How long do you reckon greif for saying some other man's name in bed should be?"  
"Arthur ... i never slept with him ..."  
"But you were clearly thinking about it"  
They both went very quiet for a moment until Merlin decided to speak  
"So ... what are we going to do then?"  
"About us? I don't know"  
"Well, it's one of two things, stay together for Sophia, which could end in either it making us strong again or it could make matters worse OR we just ... don't risk it." Merlin said refusing to say the words 'Break up'  
"Merlin, as much as i love you, whenever you have feelings for another man, i can't be with you, i love you and i love Sophia and i don't want Sophia to have a broken family but i can't be when you like another man, it's too much for me to deal with that you could have that man on your mind when we hug or kiss or have sex, i can't do with that, it kills me to think of it!"  
"Arthur ..." Merlin started  
"I'm going back to Camelot, we can sort things out while i'm there" Arthur said "Cause to be honest, i can't even look at you"  
Before Merlin even knew what was happening Arthur had walked out of his house, Out of Ealdor, Out of his life.

School-

Sophia was sat in maths but was in her own little world  
"Sophia" Mrs Ellans said, Sophia looked up looking completley lost "The answer to the question?"  
"Erm ... "Sophia started and looked over at Jack who put up 9 fingers "Nine?"  
"Well done"  
After lesson it was dinner break. Jack went over to Sophia a bit worried  
"Hey, you okay?" Jack asked, Sophia could hear the genuin concern in his voice  
"Yer, i just keep thinking about what's going to happen if they break up" Sophia whispered "What will happen to me? Will i be taken back to foster care?"  
"This happened to this lad in Mercia who was adopted, he got to stay with his parents, It was just like any other parents splitting up, you will be fine Soph" Jack whispered trying his best to reassure her. "Come on lets go get some dinner"

When Sophia got back to Morgana's later her dad was asleep on the sofa.  
She looked round the whole house but couldn't find Mi-Mi  
"You looking for something sweetie?" Morgana whispered  
"Mi Mi" Sophia said then sighed "He is still in Ealdor isn't he"  
Morgana just nodded  
"They spliting up?" Sophia asked, Morgana could hear the tears starting when Sophia spoke, but she wasn't about to lie to her niece.  
"It looks that way sweetie"  
Sophia said nothing, she went up to the room she was staying in and opened her laptop. 

**To: **  
**From: **  
**Sent: **1st December 2010, 16.00  
**Subject: **Ealdor

_Dad, why are you still in Ealdor? Why are you not in Camelot with me and Dad?  
Why are you breaking up? I don't understand.  
Only 2 days ago we were so happy and now you and dad are breaking up!  
I am so angry and i just want to know, when are you coming back to Camelot and back to me and Dad?_

_I love you and miss you lots._

_Sophia_

Sophia lied back on her bed and didn't move for about 10 minutes until she heard a noise letting her know she had an email.

**To: **  
**From:**  
**Sent: **1st December 2010, 16.12  
**Subject: **Re: Ealdor

_Hey Sophia, I miss you too, but things are too complicated between me and your dad and we need to stay away from each other for a while, but that doesn't mean you can't come to Ealdor, You are welcome whenever you want, you know that. Your Nana said she is more than happy for you to come stay, Things might seem confusing to you little one but it's for the best, We are only doing this so that matters don't get worse for you. please don't be angry Soph._

_Love you lots Sophs._

_Dad Mi Mi_

**To: **  
**From:**  
**Sent: **1st December 2010, 16.15  
**Subject: **Coming to stay.

_Daddy will hate that won't he. If i went to stay with you on like a weekend, i really wanna but Ealdor is far and Dad won't take me, i know he won't. Dad life is a total and utter bitch._

**To: **  
**From:**  
**Sent: **1st December 2010, 16.20  
**Subject: **Coming to stay.

_Sophia, i need to speak to your dad anyway so don't worry about it, he WILL let you stay at some point, we will find a way to get you here on some weekends. Life is a bitch yes Sophia, but things happen for reason. _

_Now i know you have homework, go and do your work and i will speak to your dad._

_Love Dad Mi Mi._

Sophia was sat on her internet and she suddenly heard shouting from downstairs  
"No Merlin! It's not happening! ... She has school in Camelot ... Merlin! That's stupid, she will end up over tired ... Don't be ridiculous of course i want you to see your daughter but ... Merlin! ... Well live in Camelot then! ... Well don't blame me when you never see your daughter!"  
It went all quiet suddenly, he must of hung up the phone she thought to herself.  
About a minute later there was a knock on the door.  
"Come in" Sophia said and the door opened and Arthur walked in  
"Hey Sophia" Arthur started, Sophia just looked at him and looked back at her computer "I know Sophia, you are angry with me and your dad, he told me, but this is for the best"  
"Really? Cause in my opinion, the best thing i could have is 2 dad's who love each other, not 2 dad's who hate each other! People at school have broken home's and it it horrible for them, it's a stupid life to have! Back and forth between 2 family's ... When will i see Mi Mi again? And How often will i see him? Cause it's stupid, you love him Dad, you know that you do, i know you do, Everyone knows you do, but whatever stupid thing you have fallen out about, you think the way to get revenge on Mi Mi is to pretend you don't love him, so it will hurt him, well did you never think that it would hurt me in the process of your stupid deception games! I am falling apart dad, My parents are breaking up, it is killing me that i won't see you both everyday, that i won't see you both when i wake up on a morning. As much as you two kissing in a morning when i was trying to eat my breakfast made me wanna be sick, i would rather see that every morning than only one of you, i hate it already dad and it's only just starting!" Sophia shouted at him  
Arthur didn't know what to do, standing there in shock at sophia shouting at him a million things going through his mind. His marriage was falling apart, their little girl hated him and.. Was she blaming him for her MiMi not being here? Suddenly his knees buckled and he broke down on the floor in sophias room.  
Sophia jumped up off her bed running over to her father. 'Daddy, I'm sorry...'

That evening Arthur took Sophia back to there own house-  
Sophia went straight to bed, Arthur sat on the chair in his room looking round their room, the pictures in the room that had survived his anger and rage. He saw his favourite photo, it was him and Merlin with Sophia, on Sophia's 1st birthday, it gave him a mixture of anger and hurt.  
That was the day they had thought Sophia was going to be a performer, when they put a CD on and Sophia sat clapping her hands and bopping around, unable to sing or stand at that point this was all she could actually do. 

Next day-

Arthur had hardly slept yet again and was downstairs trying to make some breakfast  
Sophia was in her room on her laptop 

**To: **  
**From:**  
**Sent: **2nd December 2010, 7.45  
**Subject: **You and Dad.

_Morning Dad,  
Sorry this is early when i'm emailing you, but i am up for school, and if you're anything like dad you didn't sleep last night anyway,  
_

_So, Look Dad, you and Daddy really gotta stop pretending you hate one another, please come to Camelot, i miss you anyway and you and daddy can sort everything out while you're here.  
PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE DAD! I miss you so much. Daddy won't admit it, but he is falling apart, he needs you here! Anyway i better go, Daddy is shouting for me to go get breakfast._

_I love you lots Dad!_

_Sophia._

Sophia went downstairs and into the kitchen.  
She had a bacon sandwich but the bacon was burnt loads ... she curled her nose up but not so her dad knew, he was clearly very distracted.  
"Dad ... Are you okay?" Sophia asked, she knew it was a stupid question  
Arthur sighed and turned to look at Sophia  
"I'm fine Sophia, infact, i am going to the bank to sort out a loan today so i can buy some property for the lawyers"  
"What lawyers?" Sophia asked genuinely curious  
"The one you gave me the idea for ... Starting my own company off"  
"Without Dad?" Sophia asked  
Arthur sighed and sat down across from Sophia  
"Sophia, I know it's hurting us ... but we will get used to it"  
"No Daddy, i won't get used to it, I have had both of you here for 14 years, i won't get used to it at all!" Sophia said crying and ran upstairs

Sophia was upstairs getting dressed when the noise on her laptop rang to tell her she had an email.

**To: **  
**From:**  
**Sent: **2nd December 2010, 8.15  
**Subject: **Going to Camelot

_Hey little girl._

_You're right, i didn't sleep well. I hope you slept better sweetie.  
I can't go to Camelot, people are going to know by now that something isn't right even if they don't know what yet. I went through hate enough from your grandfather, i could only see it happening again, i don't need that, I am near to safe in Ealdor. Do you and Jack want to go to the Theme park in Mercia next weekend! Let me know._

_Love Dad._

"Daddy!" Sophia shouted running down the stairs "Dad asked if me and Jack wanna go to Mercia Theme park next weekend, can i go? Thanks!"  
She ran straight upstairs before Arthur could answer and emailed Merlin back.

**To: **  
**From:**  
**Sent: **2nd December 2010, 8.25  
**Subject: **Theme Park.

_YES YES YES YES PLEAAAAASEEEE!_

_I WILL ASK JACK TODAY!_

_DAD SAID IT'S FINE!_

_I LOVE YOU DAD!_

_YOU'RE SO AMAZING!_

_THANK YOU! _

_Anyway I have to go to school._

_Love you lots Dad!_

_Sophia._

_xxxx_

Sophia went to school, as soon as she was gone Arthur sat down at his laptop.

**To: **  
**From:**  
**Sent: **2nd December 2010, 8.40  
**Subject: **What are you playing at!

_Are you trying your best to cause war between the both of us!_

_This is pathetic! Seriously!_

_I am the one who is getting greif! _

_Sophia really misses you, so she think's i am the big bad ogre cause i am the one she sees and snaps with every day and who still has to disipline, but you get to spoil her by taking her to theme parks and stuff, why are you making things more difficult! I don't think i could be so angry at you as i am, everything is really buliding me up, i think if i saw you i would actually hit you! I am so angry at you Merlin!_

**To: **  
**From:**  
**Sent: **2nd December 2010, 8.50  
**Subject: **Seriously Arthur?

_War! Excuse me! I'm pathetic! _

_What the hell are you concoting in that brain Arthur?_

_I miss my little girl, what is so wrong with wanting to spent time with her? Arthur get a grip!_

_If you really wanna hit me then do! i don't care! i couldn't care less if you hit me Arthur!_

_You have made me pretty angry too!_


	17. Chapter 17  Final Chapter

"Hey Jack!" Sophia shouted running over to him at school "dad wants to know if you want to go to the Theme park in Mercia next weekend with us"  
"Which dad we on about?" Jack laughed  
"Merlin"  
"Oh, is your dad cool with that?"  
"Yer, he is, so you wanna come?"  
"Yer! That sounds really good"  
"Oh yay!" Sophia said and hugged him  
"Sophia!" They both heard, they turned round and saw Vivian there "Is it true what everyone is saying about your family?"  
Sophia rolled her eyes, what had everyone been saying, she didn't dare think  
"Are your dads really breaking up cause your dad cheated?"  
"What? My dad didn't cheat! Neither of them cheated!"  
"Well word has it Merlin cheated" Vivian laughed  
"That's ridiculous! Can you prove it?" Sophia asked  
"Thomas said her mum heard your Aunt Morgana telling Guinevere"  
"That's total bollocks! Nobody cheated Vivian, so shut up, cause if even a rumour gets to Uther then he will believe it and we can't be dealing with him again"  
"Alright, calm yourself Sophia" Vivian laughed

That night Sophia stormed home, everyone had been talking behind her back all day and laughing.  
She got in the house and threw her bag on the floor and sat on the sofa switching the TV on  
"Sophia, can i speak to you please?" Arthur said sitting down  
"What?" Sophia asked not expecting anything that could make her day any worse  
"I don't want you going to the theme park next weekend" Arthur said  
"What! You can't do that!"  
"Look, at the end of the day, when you live with me i am the one who gets the say, and i don't want you to go"  
"But Dad! That is so not fair!" Sophia shouted "Please!"  
"You're not going Sophia, this isn't a debate, i'm giving my final word, you're staying in Camelot next weekend!" Arthur said  
"Ughhhh! i hate you dad! MY LIFE IS STUPID! I HATE MY LIFE!"" Sophia shouted crying  
"And i hate my life at times but life is a bitch Sophia" Arthur shouted back  
Sophia ran upstairs slamming any door she came across and kicking walls and objects she saw on her way 

**To: **  
**From:**  
**Sent: **2nd December 2010, 4.15  
**Subject: **Going to Theme Park

_I aren't allowed to go to the Theme Park!_

_Dad said when i live with him he is the one who gets the say and i aren't going! Dad please come to Camelot and sort it out with him, if you aren't going to get back together i wanna spend time with you both! I hate this, Dad doesn't get it! he thinks that he controls my life. Please come and help me daddy._

_xxxx_

_Sophia!_

"Going to Jacks" Sophia said, The communication she had been using with Arthur within the last 2 days since he said she couldn't go to the theme park was very limited, He had been doing anything to make amends but it wasn't working  
"Alright princess, let me know when you're on your way home"  
"Don't count on it" Sophia said and slammed the door behind her  
Arthur gave up, what was the point, he had lost Merlin, he was losing Sophia. They were his life, they were his only reason, he lied back on the sofa and started crying.

Merlin knocked on the door of the house, it was insane, he was knocking on the front door of his own house. He knew he looked terrible, he hadn't slept in weeks, not properly anyway, not since he had left. That night had just kept playing through his head every time he closed his eyes.

Arthur got up of the couch with an exasperated sigh, why wouldn't whoever it was get the message and stop knocking on his front door? What he didn't expect was to find Merlin on the doorstep when he opened the door, hadn't he told him he wanted to hit him, to physically hurt him if he saw him? What was he doing here, did he not care that much? Thing is, any anger or need to hurt the other man left as soon as he laid eyes on him, Arthur could tell Merlin had been suffering, he had a lost look in his eyes, he looked tired, he was too skinny, and … he just wasn't Merlin.

Merlin could tell the same about Arthur, he looked ill, so tired and withdrawn.  
'Hi…' he whispered, not expecting Arthur to reply he looked down at his feet.  
'Hey.' he heard Arthur reply in a small voice. Looking back up at the older man, tears rimming his eyes, Merlin didn't know what to do. Blue eyes met Blue, Merlin's wet ones meeting Arthur's scared ones. Neither knew how the other was going to react. Merlin took a small step forwards towards Arthur, slowly reaching out to him, unsure of what Arthur would do, what he didn't expect was for Arthur to reach out back to him, pulling him close, their mouths crashing together. As Arthur pulled them back into the living room Merlin shut the front door with his foot, taking off his jacket as they went, throwing it down in the corner of the room.

Pulling Merlin down on top of him as he fell on the couch Arthur groaned, it felt so right, he hadn't realised how much he had missed the little things, the thud as they hit the couch together, and the small giggle that escaped Merlin's lips after it. His tongue delved deeper into the younger mans mouth, reacquainting itself with the other, he was almost home, he wasn't going to stop now.

Pulling away for air Arthur gasped out 'Oh God, Merlin.' But was cut off as Merlin crashed his lips down onto Arthur's again in response. Hands moved down from tangled hair, roaming the others body, exploring new territory they were claiming their own. In need of more contact shirts were removed, Arthur nipping at Merlins neck from underneath him, sucking on his pulse point making a small moan escape Merlin's lips. Pausing briefly he looked up at the man above him, their eyes meeting. 'Sophia's not in is she?' Merlin asked gingerly.

Pulling Merlin down towards him again Arthur placed a small kiss on his lips before replying "We're alone, don't worry baby." – neither of the pair were sure when things had changed between them, or how they had got to this part so fast, but they knew they were grateful.

Slowly, taking time to silently make sure the other was okay, constant reassurance at every new touch, kiss and look, the last of the clothing separating them from full contact was removed, each body revealed in a new light before the others eyes, each man thinking the same, that the body touching theirs, the younger man above the elder, was the most beautiful thing they had ever seen. Taking his finger up to Arthur's mouth he carefully placed it in between his lips, encouraging him to suck on it.

Making sure his fingers were well coated he slowly moved his hand down reaching in between Arthurs legs. 'You definitely ready Arthur?' he asked sweetly, he didn't want this to go wrong, everything had to be perfect, they both had to want this, he didn't want to destroy things now, he didn't want to give Arthur a reason to be more angry at him, but with a nod of agreement and a hand in his hair from Arthur he carried on, carefully inserting his first finger into the him, stopping momentarily as Arthur gasped in pain at the sensation, eventually moving it, allowing Arthur time to adjust before adding a second, then a third, moving in and out. It was then that Arthur moaned out in pleasure, Merlin had found long ago something in him that no other person had ever found before him, a point inside that made him want to scream out his husbands name there and then, louder than he ever had before, but he held back, encouraging Merlin to give him more. Removing his fingers Merlin re-adjusted them so he was positioned underneath Arthur more, his lean legs wrapped around Merlin's hips. Slowly he entered himself into the older man, before pulling back out, taking his time so as to give Arthur time to adjust, before he thrust himself back in, causing them both to moan out in pleasure at the feelings, the sensations. Eventually they had built up a steady rhythm, a slight sheen across flushed faces, both men panting, breath heavy, hands holding on to each other, the feeling of still needing to be closer ever present.

After a few more thrusts Arthur cried out in pleasure as he reached his climax, sending his sweet load across his own stomach, his walls tightening causing Merlin to explode inside him, riding it out as long as he could before he collapsed down onto Arthurs chest, the pair laying still, panting as they tried to get their breath back, Arthur's arms wrapped around the younger man.  
'I'm sorry.' Merlin whispered,  
'Shh baby, don't spoil this, I missed you.' Arthur replied.  
'I missed you too.' Merlin mumbled before falling asleep on Arthur's chest.

They were home.

20 minutes later Arthur got up, he pulled his jeans on and went into the kitchen to make some dinner, Merlin woke up and also pulling his jeans on went to search for Arthur, he walked in and wrapped his arms round Arthur's bare stomach.  
"I love you" Merlin said  
"I love you too" Arthur said and turned round to face Merlin "We have so much to work on though"  
"I know" Merlin sighed and kissed Arthur.  
The phone rang and they both looked at each other  
"Typical" Arthur laughed and went to answer the phone "Hello?"  
"Dad? You told me to ring, i'm coming home" Sophia said and hung up  
"Yer bye" Arthur said and put the phone down "Your little girl will be home soon"  
"Ok i know this is really imature but i have to hide and scare her" Merlin laughed  
"That is imature but really funny" Arthur said

When Sophia got home she walked in the house and into the living room, she sat on the sofa without even acknowledging Arthur  
"Hi Sophia" Arthur said  
"BOO!" Merlin shouted jumping up from behind the sofa  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Sophia screamed jumping up from the sofa making Arthur and Merlin laugh more than it probably should of  
"Hey little girl" Merlin said  
"Dad!" Sophia said hugging him "I missed you so much" she added not letting go "please say you aren't leaving again, please tell me you are staying"  
"I'm staying for aslong as you can all cope with me without murdering me" Merlin laughed.

.End.

Sequel coming soon.


End file.
